Adventuers in Kyanta
by Fire Crystal Demon
Summary: 12 new trainers start their pokemon adventuer. meeting new friends, allies, and a few enimes. rated T for pokemon battle violence. NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC'S.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Crystal Demon: okay first story! Need eleven oc's for this story. More info is on my profile.

Alex:

"Alex! Come down here for a minute!" a voice from downstairs calls.

Alex, a boy with short black messy hair and tan skin, walks out of his room and down the stairs.

"You call me?" Alex asks his mom as he walks into the kitchen and pushes his bangs from his bright green eyes.

"The mail just came and you got a letter form Professor Taylor from Kaze city." His mom tells him and hands him the letter.

"Thanks mom!" Alex says his green eyes bright with excitement and darts back to his room.

Taking a seat at his desk Alex opens up the letter.

_Dear Alex,_

_ I am happy to announce that you along with eleven other kids from the Kyanta area will be turning ten and starting your Pokémon adventure by the end of this month. I am inviting you along with the eleven others to come to my lab to choose your starters, Cyndaquil, Bulbasar, or Piplup. I will also be giving you a pokédex and some other stuff to help you along your journey. Please be at my lab by Friday November 30th no latter than noon. I have bought a subway ticket for you and attached it to this letter please use it to come to Kaze city. I don't want you or any of the other kids to get attacked by wild Pokémon or accidentally getting into a battle with a trainer without your own Pokémon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Professor Taylor._

After rereading the letter twice Alex looks at the subway ticket to see when he has to use it by. It is good till December 1st which would be a day to late if he wanted to start his Pokémon journey. He puts the tickets back into the envelope along with the letter and goes tells his mom the great news.

"So are you okay with that?" Alex asks his mother after telling her what the letter said.

"Oh course I'm okay with it you just better call and come visit me every time you get the chance to." His mom tells him.

"But I don't have a phone." Alex tells his mom.

"Are you sure?" She asks him and puts a box on the table. Grabbing the box and opening it Alex finds a Pokégear.

"You really got me one! Thank you!" Alex says and gives his mom a hug.

"Why wouldn't I? I knew you would be starting your adventure soon and you have been asking for it for a while now so I got it for you for your birthday." She tells him.

"It's perfect thanks again mom now I got to go do some planning." Alex says giving his mom another hug and running back off to his room.

MadHunter: I know it's short but the chapters will get longer when the actual story starts. This is just to somewhat introduce my oc Alex and to kinda give ya an idea of what's going on. Need eleven oc's one from each city. A list of cities along with the oc form is on my profile please pm me the oc or leave it in a review. And once I have accepted your oc you can not withdraw them so make sure you want your character in the story before you submit. Cause once you give me your character and they are accepted I get to make them do what ever I want.

Generation 1-4 Pokémon only.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Crystal Demon: first oc! Made by the king of stories! Thank you for all the oc's so far.

Kaisei:

"Happy birthday Kai!" Mary says and jumps up on the bed tackling Kai. "Come on time to get up don't you want to see what I got you?" she asks and shakes him a bit.

"Ugh… morning Mary. Give me a minute and I'll be out." Kai tells her and rubs some sleep from his hazel eyes.

"Okay!" Mary says and darts out of the room.

Getting up out of bed Kai slips on a blue t-shirt and some jean shorts. Then he quickly combs his shoulder length, silver-blonde hair, but still leaving it in a messy spiked style. He heads out of his room and walks down the hallway.

"Happy birthday Kaisei." His Dad tells him as he walks into the living room.

"Thanks Dad. Did Mom send anything?" Kai asks.

"You got a letter in the mail but I don't think it is from her." His Dad tells him and hands him the letter.

Taking the letter from his Dad Kai sits down in a chair and opens the letter.

_Dear Kaisei,_

_ I am happy to announce that you along with eleven other kids from the Kyanta area will be turning ten and starting your Pokémon adventure by the end of this month. I am inviting you along with the eleven others to come to my lab to choose your starters, Cyndaquil, Bulbasar, or Piplup. I will also be giving you a pokédex and some other stuff to help you along your journey. Please be at my lab by Friday November 30th no latter than noon. I have bought a subway ticket for you and attached it to this letter please use it to come to Kaze city. I don't want you or any of the other kids to get attacked by wild Pokémon or accidentally getting into a battle with a trainer without your own Pokémon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Professor Taylor._

"Your right it's not from Mom it's from Professor Taylor. She's inviting me to her lab to start my Pokémon adventure. Is that okay Dad?" Kai asks his Dad.

"Sure thing kiddo. If you think you're ready go for it." His Dad tells him.

"Present time!" Mary says running up to Kai with a couple of small boxes. "Open mine first please!" Mary says and hands Kai a bow wrapped in white with a blue bow on it. Taking the box from her Kai opens it to find a luxury ball in it.

"How did you get this?" Kai asks, his hazel eyes full of surprise, knowing that they are expensive and couldn't imagine how his four year old sister was able to afford one.

"Daddy said if I did all my chores with out be told or reminded for a month he would get what ever it is I wanted to get you for your birthday." Mary says with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks Mary you're the best sister ever." Kai tells her and pulls her in for a hug.

"I know I am. Now Dad's present." She says and hands him another box. This one was wrapped in blue paper. Opening the box Kai finds a Pokégear.

"Thanks Dad! Now I can call ya'll while I'm out and about on my Pokémon adventure." Kai says and gives his Dad a hug as well.

"Your going to show me your Pokémon right? And you'll let me play with them when you come back to visit right?" Mary asks getting excited.

"Of course Mary but it might be a while before I can come back here after I start my adventure but I'll make sure to call and let ya'll know how I'm doing okay." Kai tells his sister.

"Okay!" Mary says and smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Crystal Demon: okay second oc by xDawnx. Here we go!

Gwendolyn:

"Okay mom I'm ready!" a girl with wavy auburn hair that reaches the middle of her back says. Looking behind her the mother sees her daughter dressed in a purple long sleeve shirt, the sleeves where rolled up to her elbows, a teal scarf tied around her neck, a dark blue short skirt, dark blue fingerless gloves, and blue high-tops.

"Ready for what Gwen?" the mother asks.

"Today's my tenth birthday and you said I could help out at the Pokémon center. Don't tell me you forgot." Gwen tells her mother her teal eyes filled with sadness at the thought.

"No I didn't it's just that you're missing something." He mom says and takes her pokegear from her bag. "It's fixed up and added a few new aps for your birthday. And don't forget Gwen, I'm use to going by myself that it sliped my mind I would have turned around and came back by the time I reached the end of the driveway." Her mother tells Gwen and grabs her by her hand pulling her to the door. "Now we better go before I'm late."

"Okay." Gwen says her teal eyes now sparkling with excitement.

"Do you remember what I told you?" her mother asks.

"Yes, I do. I can help you out by getting you what you need but I'm not aloud to touch the Pokémon no matter what. Even if the trainers give me permission to I can not unless extreme emergency happens." Gwen answers her mother.

"Which is called?" Her mother prompts.

"A code black." Gwen answers.

That's my girl now come on." Her mom says and they pick up the pace as they get closer to the Pokémon center.

"Good morning Nurse Joy. This is my daughter Gwen. I told her that she could start helping us out now that she was ten. Gwen this is Nurse Joy she takes care of all the seriously injured Pokémon and assigns us patience's. You might be running a few odd jobs here and there for her today." Gwen mother says.

"And I already have one for you. I ordered some supplies a couple of weeks ago the mailman told me yesterday it came in. I need you to go get it for me and if you don't mind go ahead and get any letters that are for me or addressed to the Pokémon center." Nurse Joy says with a smile.

"Sure thing Nurse Joy I'll be back in no time." Gwen says and dashes out of the door running off to the post office which was near the docks, slowing down to a walk as she gets to the door to catch her breath. Walking into the building she puts on her biggest smile and walks up to the counter.

"May I help you miss?" A young man asked her.

"Nurse Joy sent me to pick up a package, the Pokémon center's mail and her mail." Gwen tells him.

"I'll be right back." The man tells her and walks into the back. When he comes back a few minutes later he is carrying a medium sized box and a small stack of papers on top of it. "Anything else I can get for you miss?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to get my mail too. The Yaquis family mail." Gwen tells him.

"I'll be back." He says and disappears into the back again. When he returns he is folding a few letters and a Pokémagazine.

"Thank you." Gwen says sticking the letters in her blue satchel and picking up the box, and leaves the post office.

"I got your stuff for you Nurse Joy." Gwen says as she walks into the Pokémon center. Walking up to the main desk she sets the box down and takes the letters out of her satchel. Flipping through them to make sure the mail didn't get mixed up.

"Thank you Gwen." Nurse Joy tells her as she takes the letters from her. "We're not busy right now so why don't you hang out up here and I'll let you know when you can help or if I need something okay?"

"Sure." Gwen says and goes to sit in one of the waiting chairs. Digging through the letter she finds that one of them was addressed to her. Opening the letter she begins to read.

_Dear Gwendolyn,_

_I am happy to announce that you along with eleven other kids from the Kyanta area will be turning ten and starting your Pokémon adventure by the end of this month. I am inviting you along with the eleven others to come to my lab to choose your starters, Cyndaquil, Bulbasar, or Piplup. I will also be giving you a pokédex and some other stuff to help you along your journey. Please be at my lab by Friday November 30th no latter than noon. I have bought a subway ticket for you and attached it to this letter please use it to come to Kaze city. I don't want you or any of the other kids to get attacked by wild Pokémon or accidentally getting into a battle with a trainer without your own Pokémon._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Taylor._

"Mom!" Gwen calls and darts off in search of her when she was done reading.

"What sweetheart?" Her mother says as her head pops out of a doorway.

"Read." Gwen says and hands it to her mom. Taking the letter from her Gwen's mom starts to read.

"Well isn't that nice I didn't think you would be able to start till next year. So you thinking of going?" Her mom asks her.

"I really want to but… I'm not sure if I should." Gwen says taking the letter back from her mom.

"I say go for it. And sorry to tell you this Gwen but I don't think anyone is going to come today, so why don't you go on and head back to the house and tell grandma? She'll probably let you go ahead and open your birthday presents we got you." Her mother suggested.

"That's okay mom I'll stay here and help out. You want me to head up stairs and straiten the guess rooms up a bit?" Gwen asks.

"Good idea sweetheart. I'll let you know when someone shows up with a hurt Pokémon." Her mom says and Gwen heads to the elevator to go to the guest rooms.

FCD: Still need 9 oc's. Don't be afraid to make them a rouge. and if no one does i'll just pick them myself.

and for now on after a city is accepted i will write something that are unique to each city. this will be on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Fire Crystal Demon: third oc by InvaderXJadeXUchiha. Sorry for the long wait hope you enjoy. and i probly won't update again till the new year so... Merry Christmas, Happy holidays, Happy New Year!

Kitt:

"Kitten I need you to go get something for me." Kitten's mother says to Kitten as she walks into the living room.

"Sure what is it?" Kitten asks putting some bread in the toaster.

"Dirk left for the battle castle and left his good luck charm. I need you to take it to him." Her mom says and points to a small icicle keychain lying on the table.

"I'll take it to her in about fifteen minutes." Kitten says as she puts butter and jam on her toast.

The battle castle is literally a castle which is a school for both contest and gym battles. The gym and contest battle arenas are also there. Both are run by Jade the gym leader and a top coordinator. She does gym battles Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On Tuesday, and Saturday she does contest battles. And it's closed on Sunday and Thursday. Dirk is still too young for Pokémon battles but he loves to watch contest battles. Yang is his favorite coordinator she uses ice type Pokémon which is why he has an icicle keychain for his good luck charm. He always cheers her on when she battles but I think that when he becomes a Pokémon trainer he wants to beat her in a contest battle.

Kitten gets up from the table and heads up to her room to get dressed. She dresses in her regular outfit a white tank top with a Skitty and Eevee playing on it, some dark blue jeans, and her favorite black jacket. After brushing her long black hair she puts it up in a tight ponytail. Grabbing a small black purse with her Pokégear and wallet in it she walks out off her room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving mom I'll be back latter." Kitten says grabbing the keychain off the table and sticking it in her purse.

"Before you go Kitt let me give you something." Her mom calls after her before she heads out the door.

"Hum…" Kitten says with bright eyes.

"First I want to give you this. The mail man stopped by as you where getting ready." Her mom says and hands her a letter. "And Happy birthday Kitt." Her mom tells her and hands her a small box wrapped in black paper with silver stars. Putting the letter in her purse she takes the box from her mom and takes the lid off of the box.. Inside the box was about five different key chains, all of them where Pokéballs. One was a regular Pokéball, another was a luxury ball, another was a heal ball, another was a premier ball, and the last one was a dusk ball.

"Thank you mom." Kitten says and gives her mom a hug. Slipping on her shoes she walks out the door and heads towards the Battle castle.

On her way to the battle castle she takes the letter out and reads it.

_Dear Kitt,_

_I am happy to announce that you along with eleven other kids from the Kyanta area will be turning ten and starting your Pokémon adventure by the end of this month. I am inviting you along with the eleven others to come to my lab to choose your starters, Cyndaquil, Bulbasar, or Piplup. I will also be giving you a pokédex and some other stuff to help you along your journey. Please be at my lab by Friday November 30th no latter than noon. I have bought a subway ticket for you and attached it to this letter please use it to come to Kaze city. I don't want you or any of the other kids to get attacked by wild Pokémon or accidentally getting into a battle with a trainer without your own Pokémon._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Taylor._

After she reads the letter her sister calls her on her Pokégear.

"Mushi, mushi!" Kitten says answering the Pokégear.

"Happy birthday sis! Wish I could be their but you know I'm out and about working on my Pokémon adventure and all. But I do have a present for you." Her sister Roxan tells her.

"Really? What is it?" Kitten asked excited.

"Sorry Kitten but I can't tell you. But I will try and meet up with you soon so I can give it to you." Her sister says.

"Well why don't you meet me in Kaze city by the end of the month? Professor Taylor is letting me and 11 other kids get starter Pokémon at the end of the month so we can start our Pokémon adventure." Kitten says to her sister.

"All right, good luck and congratulations on the starting your Pokémon adventure." Her sister tells her.

"Thanks. So how's everything going on with you?" Kitten asks.

"Good. I have five gym badges already about to go for my sixth but might wait till after I give you your present before I do. We'll I need to go some trainer just spotted me and I think he wants to battle." Roxan says.

"Okay bye beat their butt for me." Kitten tells her sister before she hangs up the Pokégear.

Not long after she hung up the Pokégear she was standing in front of the battle castle. After buying a pass she walks into the building and heads to the coordinator hall. Walking into the auditorium she starts to look for her dad and Dirk. When she spots them in the crowded arena she walks up to them and takes a seat next to her brother. Taking the good luck charm out of her purse she shows it to her brother and asks "Did you forget something?"

"Kitten! Thank you. Sorry for making you come all the way here." He say apologetically.

"It's okay Dirk I don't mind. So did Yang go yet?" Kitten asks.

"Yep for the first round. She's about to go back up for the second round." Dirk tells Kitt.

"Well I hope she wins." Kitt tells her brother flashing him a smile.

"Of course she will!." Dirk says returning Kitt's smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Fire Crystal Demon: Sorry for the long wait but I was really busy over the holidays. But now it's time for me to introduce you to the fourth oc made by XiLovePandas

Yue:

"Time for breakfast Yue!" A voice says after knocking on my door.

"Just a few more minutes mom." I mumble in a some what sleepy voice.

"Now or you will be late." My mom says before she heads back to the kitchen.

"Late for what?" I ask mainly to myself, but as soon as the words left my mouth I remembered what I would soon be late for. The police station would be escorting kids into a meadow right outside of the city for Pokémon watching.

I jump out of bed and quickly change out of my pj's and into a light blue sweatshirt, black gym shorts, and black combat boots with navy laces. Once I'm dressed I quickly brush my long black hair and put a black beanie on top of it. As I walk out my room I grab my camera off my dresser.

"Morning mom." I say to her and kiss her on the check.

"Morning sweetie, now hurry and eat your breakfast before you're late." She says setting a plate with eggs and bacon on it.

As I am gobbling down my breakfast I notice a letter on the table. Munching on a piece of bacon I pick it up to see that it was addressed to me. If I wasn't in a hurry I would have went ahead and opened it but I was so I sat it back down. I finish off the last few bites of egg as I make a mental note to read the letter once I got back.

"Thanks mom that was great." I tell her as I rinse off my fork and plate. "I'm leaving I'll be back around one probably." I say heading out the door and grabbing my skate board.

I use my skate board to get to the police station which is located in the middle of the city. Every city has its own officers and all but the police station is where they get there orders from, where they hold the bad guys, where they train new policemen, and stuff like that. The reason the police station is located in this city is because we have the electric tower. The tower is the main power source for the entire Kyanta region. Every city has its own power source like water mills, wind propellers, and solar panels. Each of those power sources sends the energy they collect to the tower and the tower turns it into energy and distributes it across the region. It's the police station job to make sure nothing happens to the tower so they keep it heavily guarded and unless you work there you can't get in.

"Okay if that's everyone let get going then." A male officer says and starts to walk off with a group of ten kids following him.

"Wait!" I yell and the man turns around.

"Are you coming to?" he asks.

"Yep." I say and take out the form my mom had to sign saying it was okay for me to go.

"Alright then." He says taking the form from me.

We head off towards the meadow which is near the northwest part of the city. When we get there the police man stops us.

"Okay I know your excited but you will have to be quiet or the Pokémon will run away. And try not to anger them or else they will see the need to attack. But don't worry if they do I will take care of them." He tells us and after we all nod our heads in understanding he walks into the meadow. Following him I try to walk as quietly as possible while I turn on my camera. I stop when he raises his hand and points to a near by tree. I look at where he is pointing and see a nest of Pidgey. As I am about to take a picture a Pidgeot drops down into the tree to feed her babies some Caterpie. I take a few pictures while they eat and then get one of their mom as she flies off. I turn around and look for the other kids who came and the police officer. When I spot them I see he is pointing out another Pokémon this time it's a Nidoran . It was sleeping in the tall grass; I take a picture of that too. After that we see an Ampharos, some Sunflora, a Zigzagoon, and a group of Illumise and Volbeat. I took a picture of each one we saw. After we saw the Illumise and Volbeat the police man said it was time to head back to the city. Even though I wanted to stay and get some more pictures I knew not to complain.

Once we get back to the police station the police man thanks us for behaving so well. After that I head back home.

"Mom I'm home!" I say as I walk threw the door, taking my shoes off and leaning my skate board against the wall. I walk into the living room and see my mom watching tv.

"Welcome back Yue." She says and gets up. "Come into the kitchen with me I got a surprise for you."

We walk into the kitchen and she wraps me in a hug. "Happy birthday." She says and lets go. On the table was a chocolate cake, a box wrapped in ice blue paper with white roses decorating it, and the letter.

"Now make a wish and you can open your present." Mom tells me.

I walk up to the cake and close my eyes. _'I wish…'_

Opening my eyes I blow out the candles, all in one try.

"So what you wish for?" Mom asks.

"You know I can't tell you." I tell her and pick up the box. Unwrapping it she sees two things the first was a Pokégear, and the second was a pokéball.

"The Pokémon in the pokéball belonged to your dad I had a friend take care of it till you where old enough."

"Can I open it?" I ask.

"Yes but first open your letter." Mom says picking the letter off the table and handing it to me.

I set the pokéball and the Pokégear down on the table and take the letter from my mom. Opening it I read-

_Dear Yue,_

_I am happy to announce that you along with eleven other kids from the Kyanta area will be turning ten and starting your Pokémon adventure by the end of this month. I am inviting you along with the eleven others to come to my lab to choose your starters, Cyndaquil, Bulbasar, or Piplup. I will also be giving you a pokédex and some other stuff to help you along your journey. Please be at my lab by Friday November 30__th__ no latter than noon. I have bought a subway ticket for you and attached it to this letter please use it to come to Kaze city. I don't want you or any of the other kids to get attacked by wild Pokémon or accidentally getting into a battle with a trainer without your own Pokémon._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Taylor._

"Mom how do you fell about me starting my Pokémon adventure?" I ask her when I finish reading.

"That's great Yue but you better call me everyday so I don't get lonely you understand?" She says smiling at me.

"Of course mom I'll call you twice a day once in the morning to tell you good morning and once at night to tell you good night." I tell her returning her smile.

Fire Crystal Demon: Okay and there is that chap still need six more oc's so make sure you submit. And again don't be scared to become rouge. And if it will make ya'll fell better you become good guys at the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Fire Crystal Demon: Hi again! Here is oc number six made by DeadWords.

Quinn

"Morning Dad." Quinn says as he walks into the living room.

"Happy birthday Quinn." His dad tells him as he hands him two boxes one wrapped in light green the other wrapped in white. Unwrapping the box wrapped in green Quinn discovers a Pokégear. And when he unwraps the white one he finds a mp3 player.

"Thanks Dad this is the best!" Quinn tells his father.

"I also got you something else." His father tells him.

"What is it?" Quinn asks excitedly.

"I got permission from my boss to let you assist me." His dad tells him.

"Cool! Can I go today?" Quinn asks.

"Of course you can. I'm just not sure if we will have any work to do seeing as how I finished up with my last student yesterday."

"Something will come up sooner or later."

"Well then why don't you get dressed and we can stop by the café for some breakfast be for we go to the tutor house okay?"

"That sounds great dad." Quinn says and heads into his room.

Once in his room he changes from his pj's and into his favorite outfit, a white t-shirt and green button up flannel shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. After getting dressed he combs is messy dark brown hair a bit and put's a dark red beanie on top allowing some of his bangs to stick out.

"Alright dad I'm ready can we go?" Quinn asks.

"Let me grab my wallet and we can head out." His dad says picking his wallet up of a table in the hallway. "Alright we can go."

In no time they where at the café. They took a seat at one of the tables by a window.

"Hello and welcome to Café Spirit. What can I get for you this morning?" A waitress asks them.

"Thanks for breakfast dad it was good." Quinn says as they leave the Café.

"No problem. Now let's get to work." He says and head's off in the direction of the tutor house.

At the tutor house Quinn sees several Pokémon. He sees a Beedrill, an Oddish, a Zubat, A Golduck, an Arcanine, a Machoke, an Electabuzz, and an Umberon.

"Wow dad there are a lot of Pokémon here." Quinn says.

"Yep, it's my job, along with the other teachers, to teach these Pokémon certain moves." His dad tells him and opens a door to a class room.

"So when i get my own Pokémon I can bring them to you and you'll teach them a cool move?" Quinn asks.

"No. you are my son I can't teach your Pokémon but I guess I could help you to teach them yourself." His dad says and they both laugh. Quinn takes a look around the room. There was a big screen TV, a desk, some practice dummies, a case full of disc, and a first aid kit.

"So how do you teach Pokémon?" Quinn asks.

"Well first we find out the move or moves a trainer wants them to learn then we show them a video of the move so they have an idea of what is to be expected, then we talk them through it, after that we give them a couple of chances to try the move. Then we just keep repeating steps till they get it right." His dad tells him.

"Mr. Crowley." A man says walking in the door. "I have a new student for you."

"That's good to hear. So who do I have this time?" Quinn's father asks.

"Flame a Monferno. The trainer would like for Flame to learn the move Brick Break." The man says and hands Quinn's dad a pokéball.

"I will start right away sir." Hid dad tells the man.

"Thank you Mr. Crowley." The man says and leaves.

"Who was that?" Quinn asks.

"That was Mr. Anderson, he is my boss." His dad tells him. "Want to meat Flame?"

"You bet!" Quinn tells his dad who throws the pokéball into the air.

"Monferno!" Flame says once out of the pokéball.

"Hi Monferno I'm Quinn and this is my dad Mr. Crowley." Quinn says introducing them.

"Quinn why don't you put the Brick Break disc in the TV for me?" His dad asks. "The disc are stored in that case." He says and points the case next to the desk.

"Okay." Quinn says and looks through them once he finds the one he was looking for he puts it in the TV. They play the video a few times.

"Okay Flame I want you to use that move to cut through this block of wood. What you are going to do is-"

'_Knock, Knock'_

"Quinn can you get that for me?" He asks and goes back to explaining the move to Flame.

"Hello." Quinn says opening the door.

"Hello young man I have a dillivery for a Mr. Quinn Crowley." The guy says and holds up a letter.

"That's me." Quinn says.

"Well here you are." The man says and hands Quinn the letter. "Good bye."

"Good bye." Quinn says and closes the door.

Taking a seat at the desk Quinn opens his letter.

_Dear Quinn,_

_I am happy to announce that you along with eleven other kids from the Kyanta area will be turning ten and starting your Pokémon adventure by the end of this month. I am inviting you along with the eleven others to come to my lab to choose your starters, Cyndaquil, Bulbasar, or Piplup. I will also be giving you a pokédex and some other stuff to help you along your journey. Please be at my lab by Friday November 30__th__ no latter than noon. I have bought a subway ticket for you and attached it to this letter please use it to come to Kaze city. I don't want you or any of the other kids to get attacked by wild Pokémon or accidentally getting into a battle with a trainer without your own Pokémon._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Taylor._

"Dad guess what. Professor Taylor is letting me and some other kids star our Pokémon adventure! Can I go?" Quinn asks.

"I don't see why not." His dad says.

Quinn and his dad spend the rest of the day teaching Flame Brick Break.


	7. Chapter 7

Fire Crystal Demon: Okay next oc made by cr1o5thepolarbear

Loki:

"Morning Grandma!" Loki says walking into the kitchen where he sees his grandma sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Morning Loki, Happy birthday." She says giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Grandpa here yet?" Loki asks.

"No but he talked to me last night he said he would explain to you why he's not here in the morning." Grandma says with a small smile on her face.

"Is it okay if I go ahead and call him?" Loki asks.

"Normally I say yes but wait a bit before you do. You know your grandpa wakes up late. Besides you need to eat some breakfast." His grandma says and gets up out of her chair. "Would you like for me to make you an omelet?"

"Thanks but no thanks grandma I think I'll just have some cereal." Loki says and fixes his self a bowl.

When he is done eating he washes out his bowl and refills his grandma's coffee cup.

"Now can I call him?" Loki asks pleadingly

"Your not going to stop asking till I agree, are you?" His grand ma accuses

"Nope." Loki answers in a stubborn tone.

"After you water my garden for me." His grandma answers.

"Done." Loki says running to his room to get dressed. Throwing on a black shirt and some jeans he combs his hair and puts on his black baseball cap and slips into his black tennis shoes. He runs back out of his room and into the back yard.

He fills the watering can up and walks over to his grandma's flower beds and waters them. Once done with the flowers he walks to the nearby pots holding some berry bushes. He waters them and makes a mental note to add more mulch to them tomorrow.

"Okay grandma I'm done now can I call him?" Loki says walking back into the house.

"Don't you want to open your presents and read your letter?" His grandma asks.

"Sure." Loki says and walks into the den where his grandma gives him two boxes and a letter.

He picks up the first box witch is wrapped in black and white striped paper. Unwrapping the box he finds a red back pack.

"Thanks grandma." He says and lays it down opening the second box which is wrapped in the same style paper but smaller then the other box.

Opening this box he find a Pokégear.

"Thanks grandma." He says and hugs his grandma for the awesome gifts he got.

"Both my number and your grandpa's numbers are already programmed into it." His grandma tells him.

"Now I can call him when ever I want with out having to bother you." Loki says with a smile.

"You know it doesn't bother me." His grand ma says returning the smile.

He picks the letter of the table and opens it.

_Dear Loki,_

_I am happy to announce that you along with eleven other kids from the Kyanta area will be turning ten and starting your Pokémon adventure by the end of this month. I am inviting you along with the eleven others to come to my lab to choose your starters, Cyndaquil, Bulbasar, or Piplup. I will also be giving you a pokédex and some other stuff to help you along your journey. Please be at my lab by Friday November 30__th__ no latter than noon. I have bought a subway ticket for you and attached it to this letter please use it to come to Kaze city. I don't want you or any of the other kids to get attacked by wild Pokémon or accidentally getting into a battle with a trainer without your own Pokémon._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Taylor._

"Sweet! Grandma Professor Taylor is letting me and some other kids start out Pokémon adventure!" Loki tells his grandma rereading the paper to make sure he was reading it correctly.

"Well that's good why don't you call your grandpa and tell him the good news?" His grandma asks.

"I'll do that right now." Loki says and heads to his room.

'_Ring, ring'_

"Hello." His grandpa says from the other end of the line.

"Hi grandpa, guess what?"

"Chicken butt?"

"Ha-ha… no gramps. I'm going to start my Pokémon adventure at the end of the month!"

"Well that's nice. And sorry I couldn't be their for your birthday Loki. I was planning on coming but then we got hit with some bad storms. Don't worry everything's fine just a bit too risky for any boat or airplane travel."

"That's okay gramps it's the thought that matters anyway."

"Well when the boats are good to set sail again I'll be sending your grandma your birthday gifts. I would have already sent them so she have them but then I decided to give you them my self and this happens. Sorry me boy."

"It's fine gramps make sure your carful and now that I got a Pokégear you better start calling me more or I'll call you."

"Will do me boy, tell your grandma I love her and give her a kiss for me."

"Okay gramps. Bye, love you."

"Bye, love you to."

Loki hangs up the Pokégear hand goes give his grandma a kiss.

"Grandpa told me to tell you he loves you." Loki says.

Fire Crystal Demon: still need four oc's no more piplups left. and i decided to make the team rocket people oc's myself so don't worry about being a rouge.


	8. Chapter 8

Fire Crystal Demon: here is our 8th oc made by maddogjean1

Kisa

"Birthday girl get up already! I hungry and mom says we can't eat till your up!" Her brother Gaden yells banging on her door.

"Give me a minute…" I mumble half asleep half awake.

Sitting up in bed I yawn and stretch my arms. I get out of bed and head to the closet to put on my favorite outfit, a teal short sleeved shirt, my favorite blue jeans and my black sneakers. She brushes her light brown hair, leaving it down. She walks out of her room and is greeted by her two brothers who grab her and pull her into a bear hug.

"Don't suffocate me." Kisa complains.

"Sorry sis," they say in union letting her go.

"It's okay, now why don't we go get us some breakfast?" She asks and ruffles their hair up a bit.

"Yeah!" Her younger brother Zachary says and darts down the hall, with Gaden right behind him.

With a smile on her face she follows them.

"Morning mom." Kisa says walking into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday sweet heart." Her mother says and kisses her on the forehead.

She takes a seat at the table and her mom brings her and her brothers a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks mom!" They all say in union, and dig in.

Once they where done eating her brothers run off and disappear, while Kisa helps her mom clean up the kitchen. As she was putting clean dishes away the door bell rings.

"I'll get it." Kisa says closing the cabinet and heads towards the door.

"Morning ma'am." A voice says as she opens the door.

"Good morning." Kisa says and smiles at the mail man.

"I have a package for Angela Ganey." The man says and hands her a package. "Can you sign this?" He asks and hands her a clipboard and pen.

"Sure." Kisa says and signs the bottom of the page.

"And here is the rest of your mail ma'am." The mail man says giving her a small pile of letters before turning to leave. Closing the door behind her, Kisa renters the house.

"Mom you have a package." Kisa says as she walks back into the kitchen and sets the box and letters on the table.

Looking threw the letters Kisa notices there is one addressed to her. Opening the letter she reads:

_Dear Kisa,_

_I am happy to announce that you along with eleven other kids from the Kyanta area will be turning ten and starting your Pokémon adventure by the end of this month. I am inviting you along with the eleven others to come to my lab to choose your starters, Cyndaquil, Bulbasar, or Piplup. I will also be giving you a pokédex and some other stuff to help you along your journey. Please be at my lab by Friday November 30__th__ no latter than noon. I have bought a subway ticket for you and attached it to this letter please use it to come to Kaze city. I don't want you or any of the other kids to get attacked by wild Pokémon or accidentally getting into a battle with a trainer without your own Pokémon._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Taylor._

Before she can tell her mom the good news her brothers run into the kitchen yelling "Happy birthday," And presenting two small boxes to her.

Sitting her letter on the table she takes the gifts from her brothers.

"Who's should I open first?" Kisa asks them.

"Mine!" Zachary says.

Kisa looks at Gaden for approval, who nods his head in agreement.

With a shrug of her shoulders she places her gift from Gaden on the table. Unwrapping Zachary's gift she finds a Sandshrew plushy.

"Thanks' Zach this is awesome." Kisa says giving her youngest brother a hug.

"Now my present!" Gaden says.

She takes his off the table and places the Sandshrew by her letter. Opening his gift she finds a Caribbean blue bow.

"Thanks Gaden, I'll where it during my contest battles for good luck okay?" Kisa asks while hugging him.

"But you're not a trainer yet." He says.

"Well it turns out that I will be at the end of the month cause Professor Taylor is letting me and some other kids start our Pokémon adventure.

"Cool!" Her brother exclaim.

Turning to face her mom she asks "It is okay if I go right?"

"of course you can but, you have one more gift to open first." Her mom says and pushes the package she got towards her daughter.

Opening the box she finds a Pokégear.

"Thanks mom! I promise I'll call every night." She says and hugs her mom.

"And if you don't I'll send my Weavile after you." Her mom threatens.

Fire Crystal Demon: still need three more oc's.


	9. Chapter 9

Fire Crystal Demon: Here is oc number nine. Created by gregginator54

James

When James wakes up he stretches his arms out and his feet.

"Ah…" he yawns.

Getting out of bed he quickly changes into his favorite out fit. Dark green jeans, a purple t-shirt with a yellow zigzag going from top left to bottom right, green fingerless gloves, and purple tennis shoes. After he finishes getting dressed he combs his neck length brown hair that had a streak of purple hair that in front of his left eye, and puts on his yellow baseball cap that had accentuation of purple and green on it.

"Good morning Aunt Gracie." James says walking into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday James." She says getting up to give him a birthday hug.

"So what is the plan for today?" James asks as he fixes his self a glass of moo-moo milk.

"Depends on if you want to eat birthday cake and open presents now or later." She replies.

"Now would be fine." James says and sits down at the table, while his Aunt Gracie gets up to get the cake and gifts.

Aunt Gracie returns with two small boxes in her hand which she sets down on the table, then turns around to open the freezer and pulls out an ice cream cake. She takes out a knife, a couple of forks, and a couple of plates, a box of matches, and a box of candles. She puts ten candles on the cake and lights them.

"Are you going to sing happy birthday?" James asks.

"You bet but if you don't mind I'm going to have someone help me out." Aunt Gracie says and disappears.

"Happy Birthday James." A voice says from behind him.

"Hello Professor Taylor." James says as he turns around. "You wouldn't happen to be the 'help' Aunt Gracie was talking about where you?"

"Yep." The professor answers with a bright smile on her face.

"Well let's get this over with before wax covers the cake." Aunt Gracie says as she appears behind the Professor.

Walking into the kitchen to stand around the table Aunt Gracie and Professor Taylor start to sing.

"_Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you dear James, Happy birthday to you."_

Once the song ended James blew out his candles and made a wish.

"Now let's dig in." Aunt Gracie says as she grabs and extra plate and fork for Professor Taylor. After they finished eating the marble cake Aunt Gracie takes up the dishes and puts up the cake.

"James I would like to tell you something." Professor Taylor says.

"And what would that be?" James asks.

"You and eleven other kids will be turning ten by the end of the month so I'm allowing you and the others to start your Pokémon adventure." The Professor says.

"Are you sure about that?" James asks.

"Why of course I'm sure I wouldn't have told you other wise." The Professor says with a laugh.

"Okay…" James says in a low voice.

"Alright present time!" Aunt Gracie says when she is done cleaning up.

She reaches into one of the cabinets and pulls out a small box wrapped in purple and yellow stripped paper. She hands it to James who quickly tears into it. Opening the box he finds a Pokégear.

"Thanks Aunt Gracie this is perfect." James says getting up to give her a hug.

"No problem sweetie." She says and returns the hug. "Now I have another present for you. But I got a question first."

"Okay ask me." James says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Your going to do contest battles right?" His Aunt asks him.

"Yep." James says with a nod of his head.

"Then here you go." She says and holds out a blue and white box. "It's a seal case. I even bought you a couple of random packs of seals. I just put them in here not sure what all kinds of seals you got."

"Thanks Aunt Gracie you're the best." James says taking the box from her.

"Well I will be on my way. James please be at my lab on the last day of the month before noon please." Professor Taylor says and starts to head out the door.

"Will do Professor." James calls after her.

Fire Crystal Demon: Well there is that character. I may update again before next Saturday but no promises. Only 1 city left which is Nadi and one Bulbasaur left. I got a poll going so cast your vote please the answer will affect who will appear first and who will appear last. (Legendary Pokémon wise at least.) Oh and instead of the bad guys being team rocket I am going to call them Team Nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

Fire Crystal Demon: And here is oc number 10 made by jntvfreak24

Roxanne

"Happy Birthday RJ!" Kimmie says as she burst into RJ's room.

"Ug… why must you be so loud and perky in the morning's Kimmie?" RJ complains.

"Not sure why… now get ready we have a busy day ahead of us." Kimmie says with a bright smile on her face and leaves the room.

Grumbling to herself RJ climbs out of bed. She brushes her long brown hair and pulls it up into a pony tail. Then goes to her closet to put on her favorite out fit, a purple mock turtle crop top with dark blue skinny jeans with combat boots. With a yawn she walks out of her room.

"Grab your purse and a jacket where going out!" Kimmie Yells at her before she can close her door. Doing as she was told she grabs her mini black backpack and an ice blue jacket from her closet.

Walking back out of her room she puts her jacket on.

"Hurry up." Kimmie says opening the door that opened to a flight of stairs that lead to the gym. Kimmie was the ice gym leader of the Kyanta region. She was only about 19 years old making her the youngest gym leader around here, and she acted just like a kid. It probably didn't help 'cause she was a petite girl anyway. Kimmie had white hair with ice blue tips that she normally had in a ponytail. She was wearing a dark blue shirt, white slacks, and her favorite Lugia jacket.

"Why do we have a busy day today if you closed the gym?" RJ asks as they head down stairs.

"Surprise!" Kimmie says and runs to the end of the stair case.

RJ let's out a sigh and hurries to catch up with the young gym leader.

She quickly walks through the gym and heads out the sliding glass doors. Once outside she sees Kimmie standing there waiting for her.

"So now that your slow poke butt is out here let's go to the café and get up some food." Kimmie says and heads of towards the nearby café.

"Wait!" A voice calls from behind them once they where a few yards away from the gym.

A figure runs up towards them. It was the mail man, he was waving a letter in the air.

"I have a letter for a miss Roxanne." He says and holds the letter out.

"Thank you." RJ says and takes it from him.

The man nods his head and heads off in the other direction to finish delivering mail.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" Kimmie says jumping up and down with excitement.

"Why?" RJ asks.

"Please!" Was the only answer she got from Kimmie.

With a shrug of her shoulder RJ opens the letter.

_Dear Roxanne,_

_I am happy to announce that you along with eleven other kids from the Kyanta area will be turning ten and starting your Pokémon adventure by the end of this month. I am inviting you along with the eleven others to come to my lab to choose your starters, Cyndaquil, Bulbasar, or Piplup. I will also be giving you a pokédex and some other stuff to help you along your journey. Please be at my lab by Friday November 30__th__ no latter than noon. Unfortunately, the Kessho subway station is still under construction. I have talked to gym leader Kimmie who has agreed to drive you to Kaze city on the 29__th__ so you will be here on time if you want to begin your adventure._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Taylor._

"Are you sure you are okay with taking me to Kaze city?" RJ asks.

"As long as you want to go I will." Kimmie says with a shrug of her shoulders.

They enter the café and eat them some breakfast.

"So now where are we going?" RJ asks.

"Pokéathlon." Kimmie answers.

"Okay." RJ says and they pay the bill and head to the Pokéathlon.

Once outside Kimmie gaps.

"What is wrong Kimmie?" RJ asks.

"I almost for got to give you your gift." She says and digs through her Lugia pockets will she pulls out a Pokégear. "Here it is." She says and hands her the Pokégear.

"Thanks." RJ says and puts it in her purse.

"Now lets get going before the good seats are taken!" Kimmie says and darts off towards the Pokéathlon.

They watched a Stamina course. There where four teams. The Red team which consisted of a Teddiursa, a Furret, and a Flareon. The Blue team which consisted of a Mankey, Machop, and a Tyrogue. The Green team which consisted of an Onix, a Geodude, and a Rhydon. Ant the last team was the yellow team, which consisted of a Poliwag, Marill, Dratini.

"Let's Begin!" the Announcer yells to the teams and crowd.

Kimmie Guessed the Green team would win. RJ said she thought the Yellow team would win. As they watched they cheered there teams on. In the end the Red team both of the teams they guessed tied for last.

FCD: Okay i got all 12 oc's now. but i am still going to accept oc's for reasons that will be mentioned in chap 13. Nathaniel i like your oc but he is not the 12th oc but i am still willing to use him. And don't forget to vote on my pole!


	11. Chapter 11

Fire Crystal Demon: alright here is the 11th oc made by XtremeBlaze. sorry for the late update i wasn't able to get on the computer.

Jason

After getting dressed in pale skinny jeans, a dark red t-shirt, and a black and gray baseball jacket, Jason heads down stairs.

"Morning Jason!" His older sister Chrissie says and wraps her arms around him.

"Morning Chrissie." Jason replies and returns the hug.

"So the young trainer finally awakens." His older sister Eve says from the living room, she just so happened to be the gym leader of Dium city.

"You know I'm not a trainer sis." Jason says flopping down on the couch next to his sister.

"You sure about that?" Eve asks raising a brow at him.

"Yep pretty sure." Jason says and picks up the remote to the tv and begins flipping though channels.

"Can we watch the Safari zone channel?" Chrissie asks and Jason puts it on the channel for her.

"Well think again my dear brother." Eve says and hands him a already opened envelope.

"This is addressed to me. Why is it already opened?" Jason asks.

"Read it then I'll explain." Eve says.

Pulling the letter from the envelope Jason begins to read.

_Dear Jason,_

_I am happy to announce that you along with eleven other kids from the Kyanta area will be turning ten and starting your Pokémon adventure by the end of this month. I am inviting you along with the eleven others to come to my lab to choose your starters, Cyndaquil, Bulbasar, or Piplup. I will also be giving you a pokédex and some other stuff to help you along your journey. Please be at my lab by Friday November 30__th__ no latter than noon. I have bought a subway ticket for you and attached it to this letter please use it to come to Kaze city. I don't want you or any of the other kids to get attacked by wild Pokémon or accidentally getting into a battle with a trainer without your own Pokémon._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Taylor._

"So this is why you called me 'young trainer' this morning?" Jason asks.

"Yep. I didn't mean to pry through your mail but I've been expecting a letter from Professor Taylor for a week now I saw it was from her and just opened it." Eve says apologetically.

"It's okay. So I take it this means your okay with me going on my Pokémon adventure then?" Jason asks as he puts the letter and ticket in his jean pocket.

"Yep." Eve says with a nod of her head.

"So Jay what do you want to do for your birthday?" Chrissie asks.

"Is it okay if we go to the double battle arena?" Jason asks.

"I don't see why not." Eve says.

"Yes!" Jason yells and fist pumps the air.

"But…" Eve starts.

"Aw…" Jason says before she can finish.

"Seeing as how your going to be a trainer now you don't need us to escort you but I would still feel better if you had one of these." Eve says and holds out a Pokégear.

"Thank you!" Jason yells taking the phone from his older sister and giving her a hug.

"What about me? I got you something too." Chrissie says holding out a black box with blue and white streaks of lightning decorating it.

Opening the box he finds a Pokéball.

"Thanks sis." Jason says and gives her a hug as well.

"You can't open it till you get your trainer card understand?" Chrissie says.

"Grr…" Jason says in complaint to his sister's condition. "So does that mean ya'll aren't going to the DBA with me?"

"Nope I got a few gym battles to take care of." Eve says.

"Sorry but I got work to do at the Day care." Chrissie says.

"Maybe instead of the DBA I could go to the gym with you and watch you fight some trainers." Jason says.

"Or you could do both." Eve suggest.

"Good idea. I'll stop by the gym latter I'm going to the DBA now." Jason says and puts his new Pokéball and Pokégear in one of his jeans pockets.

"First put that letter in your room before you lose it and brush that nappy hair of yours." Eve nags him.

After doing what he was told Jason heads off towards the DBA. He purchases a ticket and hurries inside to take a seat.

About ten minutes later an announcer appears on stage.

"For our first double battle of the day we have trainers Howl and Sophie vs. trainers Onyx and Jagger. Trainers summon your Pokémon this will be a two on two battle. The last team standing wins!"

"Delcatty." The girl named Sophie says and throws a pokéball into the air.

"Ariados." The boy named Howl says letting his Pokémon from it's capsule.

"Mismagius." The girl Onyx calls summoning her Pokémon.

"Mightyena." The boy Jagger says letting his Pokémon free.

"Trainers begin!" The announcer yells and the teams begin their fight.

"Mightyena use shadow ball." Jagger says and Mightyena opens his mouth and growls as a black and purple ball forms in front of his snout and sends it to the opponents Pokémon.

"Mismagius use Psywave." Onyx says and the gems on the Mismagius chest glow sending a ray of multicolored lights at the opponents Pokémon right behind Mightyena's shadow ball.

"Dodge Delcatty and use ice beam." Sophie says. Delcatty side steps the attacks and runs up to Mightyena and Mismagius and uses ice beam, which gets a direct hit on Mismagius.

Ariados dodged the shadow ball but was hit with the Psywave attack.

"Ariados use night shade." Trainer Howl commands and Ariados eyes glow red and black and purple energy surrounds the Mightyena.

"Quick Delcatty use charge beam on Mightyena." Sophie instructs. Delcatty opens it's mouth and yellow white energy starts to collect, and soon turns into a ray of light that hits Mightyena head on.

Mightyena falls to the ground to weak to continue.

"Mightyena is unable to battle please remove your Pokémon from the field." The Announcer tells Jagger.

"Mismagius use magical leaf." Onyx commands. Mismagius spins releasing glowing green leaves at the opponents who are caught off guard and are unable to defend them selves. "Now use Psywave." Once again the gems on Mismagius chest glow and a ray of light hits Delcatty knocking it back into its ally.

"Ariados and Delcatty are unable to battle the victory goes to Onyx and Jagger!" The Announcer says.

Jason watches a few more battles then decides to leave to go to the gym.

"Nice try kid go train up a bit more and come back and try again." Eve says to a trainer as Jason walks up.

The kid reluctantly turns away and heads towards the Pokémon center to heal his Pokémon.

"You give out any gym badges so far?" Jason asks.

"Only one, including the kid that just left I've only had tree challengers today." Eve answers.

"Cool."

"Did you have fun at the DBA?" Eve asks.

"Yeah you should have come it was awesome! I can't wait to start my adventure then I can come back here and compete in the DBA." Jason says.

"Don't forget that in order to participate you have to have at least three badges." Eve reminds him.

"Don't worry sis I will have at least five before I come back here." Jason says with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." Eve says giving him a smirk of her own.

Fire Crystal Demon: So what did ya'll think of the first Pokémon battle? Don't worry the oc battles will be longer and better I just wanted to do a short practice one to see what ya'll think about it and for any tips ya'll might want to tell me. And once chap 13 starts i will no longer be accepting gym leader apprentices. Nimrod i already have someone for Nadi city.


	12. Chapter 12

Fire Crystal Demon: Okay here is our last oc! Made by JJun

Miles

"Rise and shine my little birthday boy." A female voice says opening his door.

"Give me five more minutes' mom." Miles says draping an arm over his eyes to block out the light his mom had turned on when entering his room.

"Fine but if I have to come back up here you're getting double birthday spankings." His mother warns and closes his door as she leaves.

Not wanting his mother's threat to come true Miles jumps out of the bed. He quickly makes it and starts to get dressed in a green waistcoat, white long sleeve shirt, black tie, black jeans and green sneakers. Once dressed he combs his short, strawberry blond hair and puts his favorite pair of green sunglasses in his hair.

He quickly walks out the door and heads down stairs to greet his mother and father.

"Morning son." His father said not looking up from his paper.

"Morning dad." Miles says and sits down at the table. After he sits down his mother places a plate stacked with pancakes in the middle of the table along with a bottle of syrup. She walks off and returns with three clean plates and forks setting them on the table.

"Would you like a glass of moomoo milk or would you prefer some Sitrus berry juice?" His mother asks.

"Moomoo milk is fine." Miles says grabbing a plate and starts to put some pancakes on it.

"So son what are your plans for today?" His father asks him.

"Not sure. I was wondering if I could go to the office with you and see all the new designs." Miles suggest hopefully, taking the glass of moomoo milk from his mom.

"We'll see about it." His father replies.

After drizzling some syrup on his pancakes he digs in. when his plate was empty Miles gets up and rinses out his cup and plate and leaves them in the sink.

He heads back into his room to read. After reading about four chapters in hid book his dad comes and knocks on his door.

"I called the office their okay with you coming over for the day. I'm leaving in five minutes." His dad says and closes the door. Mile put's his Lunatone book mark into his book to mark his page. He sets it on his night stand and grabs the Pokégear from it and puts it in his back pocket.

"Bye mom I'm going to work with dad." Miles tells his mom giving her a kiss goodbye.

"Alright Miles, but here it came in the mail for you." His mom says handing him a letter.

"Thanks mom." Miles says and walks out the door behind his dad.

They climb into the family car and his dad drives them to Styling Studio. When they get there they climb out of the car and head towards his dad's office.

"Now remember be on your best behavior and don't insult anyone's work." His dad tells him.

"For every bad quality you see there are at least to good ones. Right?" Miles asks quoting his dad's favorite rule.

"Right." His dad says and unlocks the door to his office.

They walk in and Miles starts to look at his Dad's latest projects. He was currently trying to make some jackets that looked similar to some Pokémon. Right now it looked like he was working on the Eevee evolutions.

"When your done with these could you make me one?" Miles asks.

"Tell me a Pokémon and I'll do my best. Now come here." His dad says and motions him towards his desk.

"Your mom and I weren't sure what to get you for your birthday so we made you something instead." His Dad says and holds a green satchel bag.

"Thanks Dad!" Miles says taking the bag from him and putting it on.

"Glad you like it. Now I need to go and talk to my boss for a minute stay here okay?" His dad says and walks out.

After Miles is done admiring his new bag he takes out the letter his mom gave him.

_Dear Miles,_

_ I am happy to announce that you along with eleven other kids from the Kyanta area will be turning ten and starting your Pokémon adventure by the end of this month. I am inviting you along with the eleven others to come to my lab to choose your starters, Cyndaquil, Bulbasar, or Piplup. I will also be giving you a pokédex and some other stuff to help you along your journey. Please be at my lab by Friday November 30__th__ no latter than noon. I have bought a subway ticket for you and attached it to this letter please use it to come to Kaze city. I don't want you or any of the other kids to get attacked by wild Pokémon or accidentally getting into a battle with a trainer without your own Pokémon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Professor Taylor._

When he was done reading it his dad returns.

"Guess what Dad." Miles says in an excited voice.

"Combusken butt?" His dad says and they both laugh.

"No you silly old man. Professor Taylor from Kaze city is letting be start my Pokémon adventure on the 30th." Miles says holding out the letter to his dad.

"That's four days from now." His dad says.

"Yeah but can I go?" Miles asks.

"I'm okay with it but you still got to talk to your mom about it." His dad tells him.

"I will, and dad." Miles says.

"Yes?" His dad asks

"I think I want a Bulbasaur jacket." Miles says with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Fire Crystal Demon: Okay now that all the oc's have been accepted we can start the story. This is going to be a very long, long chapter, with lots of info so make sure you pay attention.

Adventures in Kyanta

Chapter 13

A New Beginning

On November 30th Kitt wakes up with a huge grin on her face.

"Today's the day!" Kitt says jumping out of bed. She puts on her favorite outfit, a white tank with a small Eevee playing with a Skitty on it, and dark blue jean shorts. She brushes her hair long black hair and puts it up in a high ponytail. She makes her bed and grabs her black backpack, which had pokéball plushies on it, which she had packed the day before. She walks into the kitchen where she sees her mom and dad sitting down waiting for her.

"Are you excited about today?" Her dad asks.

"Yep! I can't wait to get there!" She answers.

"We talked about it last night." Her mom says and holds out a pokéball. "You found Cronus when you where younger and you where the one who helped him. You should take him."

"Thanks mom!" Kitt says taking the pokéball from her. Cronus was a Zubat, he was the family pet. Like her mom said Kitt was the one who found him and helped but she had decided to leave Cronus behind because she knew her parents and younger brother Dirk loved him. "How did you know I was going to leave him behind?"

"Because you're our daughter we figured you would try to leave him behind for our sake." Her dad tells her.

"Are ya'll sure?" She asks.

"Positive. And don't try saying Dirk will miss Cronus. We already talked to him about it and he's okay with you taking him." Her mom answers and gives her a hug. "Now you better go before you miss your ride."

Kitt returns the hug and hugs her dad.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, I'll call you guys as soon as I can. Give Dirk a hug for me." Kitt says as she leaves the kitchen.

At the front door she puts on her favorite black jacket and clicks Cronus's pokéball to her belt.

Now at Professor Taylor's lab

Kitten walks into the lab where she sees a lady with blond hair that was pulled up into a French braid, and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a light purple shirt, pale blue jeans and a long white lab coat.

"Good morning, I'm Professor Taylor." The lady says with a smile.

"Hello. I'm Kitt." Kitt says and walks up to the professor and they shake hands.

"You're the first to arrive the others should be here soon. Why don't you go in that room over there and have a seat?" The Professor suggests.

"Okay." Kitt says and walks to the room just as she is about to go in someone else arrives.

"Hi Professor Taylor." A kid with dark green eyes, his hair was neck length, brown, and messy. There is a streak of purple hair in front of his left eye. He was wearing dark green jeans, a purple t-shirt with a yellow zigzag going from top left to bottom right corners, green fingerless gloves, purple tennis shoes, and a yellow baseball cap with accentuation of purple and green on it. The kid had a black one strap backpack with purple on the sides and green zippers.

"Hello James it's good to see you again. Why don't you and Kitt chit chat for a bit while ya'll wait for the others to arrive?" Professor Taylor says pointing in my direction.

"Um… sure." The kid James says and follows Kitt into the room.

The room was big it had a TV, some couches and chairs to sit in, a snack bar and another table with 12 pokéball's on it.

"So… have you decided on who you want?" James asks taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"I think I want a Piplup but… I'm not sure who will be able to pick first. What about you?" Kitt asks.

"Bulbasaur." James says.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Then the door opens up.

"Hi." A boy with dark green eyes and messy, dark brown hair that sticks out of his dark red beanie says. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and a green, button up, flannel shirt that was unbuttoned, dark blue jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves. "I'm Quinn."

"Hi I'm Kitt and this is James." Kitt says and points at James.

Professor Taylor walks in. "Now that we have some people here I can let you guys out." She says as she walks to the table with the pokéball's. She let's each of the Pokémon from there capsules.

"OMG! They are so cute!" A new voice says coming from the endurance. This time it was a girl she had teal eyes, auburn hair that was in thick waves that came down just past her chest. She was wearing a long-sleeved, purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up; a teal scarf around her neck that hangs down her back; a dark blue short skirt; pale blue high-tops; and dark blue, fingerless gloves. A pale blue satchel, the strap went diagonally across her body. Picking up the Piplup that ran towards her the girl says, "I'm Gwendolyn. But you can call me Gwen for short."

"Hello Gwen. This is James, Kitt, and Quinn. And I am Professor Taylor." The Professor says. "Go ahead and pick out a Pokémon for your starters." She says and leaves the room.

"I like this guy." Gwen says giving her new Piplup a little squeeze.

"Pip…" The Pokémon saying it couldn't breath.

"Carful or you might kill it." James warns her. He was now petting a Bulbasaur who had walked up to him.

"Ops... sorry." Gwen says and loosens her grip.

During their wait for the next trainer to arrive Quinn had picked a Piplup along with Kitt.

"Wow… it seams as if everyone likes Piplup." Quinn says.

"Looks like it but I like Bulbasaur more then I do Piplup." A new voice says. "I'm Miles."

The kid had green eyes, short strawberry blond hair, and green sunglasses in his hair. He was dressed in a green waistcoat, a white long sleeve shirt, a green waistcoat, black tie, black jeans and green sneakers. And he had a green satchel bag hanging off one of his shoulders.

"Hi! I'm Gwen and this is Kitt, James, and Quinn. And this is my new partner Piplup." Gwen says introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you." Miles says and walks off to sit next to a Bulbasaur who was keeping his distance from the other Pokémon.

A few minutes later and someone else walks in this kid had silver-blonde hair, that descends to his shoulders in a spiked messy style, and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt, blue denim shorts, and a pair of black shoes. He had a yellow backpack.

"Hi I'm Kai." The kid says with a grin.

"Hi. This is Kitt, Miles, Gwen, and James. I'm Quinn." Quinn says shaking Kai's hand.

"Nice to met ya'll so where is everyone from?"

"I'm from Dara city." Kitt says.

"Aturar." Gwen says.

"Jinsi city." Quinn answers.

"Nadi." Miles says from his corner.

"Kaze." James answers.

"And I'm from Lau. What about you Kai?" A new voice says. This kid had short messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt that had red and orange flames decorating the sleeves and trim of the shirt. A gray sling was hanging around his shoulders.

"I'm from Nen. Who are you?" Kai asks.

"I'm Alex." He says. He picks up a Cyndaquil who had walked up to him.

After Kai picks out a Bulbasaur someone else shows up.

"Hi I'm Loki." A kid with dark blue eyes, and short black messy hair that was under a black baseball cap, says. The kid was dressed in a black sweater, black shoes, a black shirt, and a grey scarf and jeans. And a red back pack.

"Nice to meet you Loki. I'm Kai this is Alex, Kitt, Gwen, Quinn, Miles, and James." Kai says introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you to." Loki says with a sideways grin. Everyone talks and gets to know each other and Loki decides to claim the last Piplup before two more people show up.

"Hey everyone I'm Jason but ya'll can call me Jay." a kid with sea blue/green eyes and brown medium long hair that was swept to the left side of his face. He was dressed in skinny blue jeans with a white t-shirt and a white and blue baseball jacket. He had a blue backpack.

"Hi. I'm Yue Wang. Please call me Yue." A girl with sharp honey-brown eyes and long black hair that reached her waist, and bangs that ended right above her eyebrows. She was dressed in a sky blue hoodie with black gym shorts that end up right above her knees, black combat boots with navy shoelaces, a jade bracelet tucked under her right sleeve on her arm, and a large black beanie. She had a black and blue single strap backpack with a pokéball on it.

"Nice to meet ya'll. I'm Alex and this is Kitt, Gwen, James, Miles, Quinn, Kai, and Loki." Alex says introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you." Yue says and starts to play with the unclaimed Pokémon.

Yue and Jay both pick out Cyndaquil's.

Not long after they pick out their Pokémon Professor Taylor walks in with the last two trainers.

"This is RJ and Kisa." The professor says motioning towards the girls behind her. "This is Alex, Loki, Kitt, Quinn, Gwen, James, Yue, Jason, Kai, and Miles."

The one named Kisa had gray eyes, light brown hair that falls to her middle of her back it was down and slightly messy. She wore a teal short sleeved shirt with regular blue jeans and black sneakers. Her bag was a small black messenger bag.

The girl RJ had cobalt blue eyes, long brown hair that was up in a pony tail. She was wearing a purple mock turtle crop top, with dark blue skinny jeans, and combat boots. Her bag was a khaki messenger bag with shoulder straps.

Professor Taylor waited for them to pick which of the remaining two Pokémon they wanted. RJ got the last Cyndaquil and Kisa got the last Bulbasaur.

"Now that you've pick out your starters I can give you some gifts." The professor says and passes out pokédex and maps. "Now I have completed the pokédex with basic information. Like move, height, weight, ect. I'm giving ya'll pokédex to help ya'll on your journey. The maps are to make sure ya'll don't get lost. Now I'm not big on talking so I invited my sister Susan to tell you about some changes that started earlier this year."

A lady with blonde hair that had a pixie style hair cut, green eyes, she wore a purple t-shirt with a black strip that went from her right shoulder to her let side and a short black skirt. "Hello everyone I'm Susan. Not only am I Professor Taylor's Sister I'm Kaze city's gym leader. I also happen to be a member of the Elite four."

"How is that possible?" Gwen asks.

"Good question. Earlier this year the Pokémon league was taken over by ghost types. Our champion Lucas had us return to our gyms, for two reasons. Reason one we needed a new Pokémon league. The second is because he wanted to work on freshening up his skills a bit as a trainer. So while the Pokémon league is under construction he is training. Another reason I am now a gym leader is because when the Pokémon league is done Lucas is going to have the gym leaders battle one another so we have a new élite four to go along with the new Pokémon league."

"Does that mean we will have to fight you again?" Loki asks.

"No. As long as you get all 12 badges you get a free pas because of the inconvenience. I asked Lucas the same question when I heard of his intentions and his word is law. At least that what he likes to say about it." Susan says with a laugh.

"Cool." Loki says.

"Now that's that. So time for a bit of advice. Spend at least one week in Kaze. Get to know one another exchange Pokégear numbers. Try and group up and work on training a bit before you head off. And know this if any of ya'll show up at my gym before the week is up I'll kick you out. Cause like I said I was a member of the élite four and I know a lot more about Pokémon battles then ya'll. Oh... another thing some gyms have apprentices'. If they have an apprentice they will have a one on one battle with you before you can challenge the gym leader. And unless you don't have 3 Pokémon the battles with gym leaders will be three on three."

"Ops... I forgot to tell ya'll you need to go to the Pokémon center for trainer cards and the contest hall for contest passes." Professor Taylor says.

"Alright." James says.

"Again one week to get to know one another and your Pokémon maybe even go catch one." Susan says. "Alright that is all."

"This is going to be great. I am finally going to be a trainer." Alex says excitedly.

"Got to go get a trainer card first." Jason says.

"Good point. Let's go." Alex says and everyone follows him to the nearby Pokémon center.

FCD: I was going to write more but my hand is cramping up so this is all I got for you guys hope ya'll liked it. Let me know. And personalities will show more next chap. R&R PLEASE! VOTE!


	14. Chapter 14

Fire Crystal Demon: I apologize for the long wait and the grammar problems in the last chap I will be reloading it after I have posted this chap. Another reason my b-day wasn't to long ago and i got a 3 ds and have been playing none stop. And I know I said the story would start with this chap but because last chap was only half of what I wanted it to be I will be continuing in this chap. Sorry, hope ya'll enjoy!

Adventures in Kyanta

Chapter 14

Let the Battle's Begin!

RJ follows the others to the Pokémon center they where all about to get trainer cards. The cards allowed them to not only have Pokémon but to battle with them. Same goes for the contest pass; those are the coordinator's equivalent to a trainer card. The only difference was trainer cards allowed you to battle gym leaders and contest passes allowed you to enter contest battles.

"Welcome to the Pokémon center can I help you?" A nurse Joy asks as they enter.

"Hello nurse Joy. These kids are here to get trainer cards." Susan says entering the building.

"Follow me please." The nurse says with a nod of her head.

They all follow the nurse into a room with a card maker and a camera.

"Form a line please." The nurse says as she turns the equipment on.

Everyone but James gets in line.

"Hey James don't you want a trainer card?" Gwen asks.

"No. I want to be a coordinator so I only need a contest pass." James says answering her question.

"I'll go with you. I want to try being a coordinator myself." Gwen says.

"Same here." Quinn says.

"Alright then once me and you get our cards will go with James to get our passes." Gwen says.

"Thanks." James says.

"No problem." Quinn says with a grin.

In no time everyone has their cards and/or passes.

"So now that we have cards and passes who wants to battle?" Loki asks.

"Sounds good to me." Yue says.

"Same here." Kai says excitedly.

"Why don't we go back to the Pokémon center? They have battle fields behind it." Alex says.

They all head towards the Pokémon center.

"Alright so who's going to battle who?" RJ asks.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Jason suggests.

"No. How about six of us write our name on a sheet of paper and then the other six randomly picks a name; who ever the pick has to battle them." Kisa suggest.

"That could work." Kai says taking out a sheet of paper and a pencil. All the guys but James write their name on the paper that was then torn and folded. Loki takes off his baseball cap and holds it out letting Kai drop the names in. Lightly shaking it Loki walks up to Kisa, who takes a slip of paper.

"Kai."

"Alright then let's battle." Kai says.

(Sorry but no referee.)

"Let's go, Bulbasaur!" Kisa yells throwing her pokéball in the air releasing her Pokémon from its capsule.

"Come on, Bulbasaur let's give it our all!" Kai shouts and throw pokéball's into the air summoning his Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur Razor leaf!" Kai commands. His Bulbasaur releases sharp leafs from his seed and sends them to the other Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur dodge and use poison power." Kisa says. Her Bulbasaur side steps the attack and runs up to the other Bulbasaur and releases a purple black smoke out of his seed.

Kai's Bulbasaur inhales a good bit of the smoke and becomes poisoned.

"Quick use, take down." Kai says to his Pokémon. Bulbasaur rams into the other Bulbasaur before it could get away.

"Again." Kai shouts.

"Dodge and hit him with Razor leaf." Kisa tells her Pokémon. Once again her Bulbasaur sides steps the opponent's attack and was able to hit it with its own attack.

The poisoned Bulbasaur is hit with a powerful wave of pain due to being poisoned and faints.

"Oh no Bulbasaur!" Kai says and runs up to his Bulbasaur picking him up and cradling him in his arms. "Nice battle Kisa. If Ya'll don't mind I'm going to go ahead and heal up Bulbasaur." He says as he stands up and walks into the Pokémon center.

Who's next?" Loki asks.

"I will." RJ says and draws a name out of the hat.

"Alex."

"If that's the case then let's battle." Alex says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Cyndaquil." RJ says throwing a pokéball into the air.

"Time to play Cyndaquil." Alex says and summons his Pokémon from it's capsule.

"Lava plume." RJ commands her Pokémon. Cyndaquil fire blazes bright and a combination of fog and fire surround it. Cyndaquil then sends the energy to Alex's Cyndaquil, which hits Alex's Cyndaquil head on.

"Get them back with Swift." Alex says. His Cyndaquil opens it's mouth and sends a bunch of gold stars at the other Pokémon.

"Dodge." RJ commands. Her Cyndaquil jumps to the left and right and above some of the stars but is hit by the last one.

"Flame wheel." Alex says and Cyndaquil curls into a ball and flames cover it's body turning it into a wheel of fire. Cyndaquil quickly rolls towards the other Cyndaquil and hit's it before it can dodge the attack.

"Eruption." RJ says when her Cyndaquil is back on it's feet. Turning it's back to face the other Cyndaquil it's flames on it's back grow into a geyser of fire.

"Dodge and use swift." Alex tells his Pokémon. Jumping in the air Cyndaquil doges the attack. Before gravity takes effect on the small Pokémon he opens his mouth back up and releases another round of gold stars.

RJ's Cyndaquil wasn't able to dodge the move and was hit with the attack full force. The attack makes the Pokémon faint.

"Good job Cyndaquil." Alex says and returns his Pokémon to his pokéball.

"Thanks for trying Cyndaquil." RJ says as she recalls her Pokémon.

"Come on RJ let's get our Pokémon healed." Alex says and they walk into the Pokémon center together.

"Now who?" Loki asks and holds up the hat with the names in it.

"Me!" Gwen says and grabs a name from the hat.

"I get to battle-"

"Ahh!" Someone screams.

"What?" Gwen asks.

"You!" Kitten yells and points to a Gastly that was a few feet in front of her.

"It's just a Gastly." Quinn says.

"Yeah but this one just so happens to be stalking me." Kitten says. "This guy has been following me around since I got of the subway this morning."

"Maybe it likes you and wants you to catch it?" Miles suggest.

"That's probably it." A voice says from behind the group.

"Who are you?" Yue asks the new comer. The voice came from a girl who was around the age of 30 she had short strait blond hair that was pulled back with a black head band, green eyes, and tan skin. She was jessed is simple jeans and a dark purple shirt.

"I am Rose. Are ya'll Professor Taylor's newest trainers?" She asks.

"Yep." Yue answers.

"Sorry but my sister forgot to give you your pokéball's." She says and holds up a box. "There are enough for everyone to get five." She says and sets the box down on the ground.

"Sister?" Gwen asked. "I thought that gym leader Susan was her sister."

"She is. All three of us are sisters. Susan's the oldest, Taylor's the middle sibling, and I'm the youngest." She says.

"Cool. So what do you do?" Loki asks.

"I run a daycare in town. If any of ya'll want to adopt a Pokémon or an egg stop by some time." Rose says and turns around to leave.

"Wait." Kitten says.

"Yes." Rose prompts.

"Can you help me catch the Gastly?" Kitten asks.

"No problem." Rose says and grabs a pokéball from the box. Holding it up to the gas Pokémon she asks, "Would you like to become Kitten's Pokémon?"

"Gas!" The Gastly replies and does a small flip in the air.

"Will you let me catch you? I promise I'll hand you over to her once your caught." Rose says and waits for the Gastly answer.

"Gas." The Gastly says with a nod.

"Thank you." Rose says and tosses the ball at the Pokémon. The ball opens up and a white light engulfs the Gastly, and then returns to the pokéball which falls to the ground. A red light blinks on the button while it twitches. The ball becomes still and the light fades.

"Is he caught?" Kitten asks.

"Yep. Most of the time you will have to engage a Pokémon in battle before you can catch it but this one agreed because you where able to catch it's attention. When that happens just ask the Pokémon and then you can catch them without having to battle." Rose says picking up the pokéball she returns it to Kitten.

"Thank you." Kitten says.

"No problem." Rose says and leaves.

"Loki!" Gwen yells when Rose is out of sight.

"What?" Loki asks jumping into the air a bit.

"I'm battling you." She says and holds up her pokéball.

"Okay." Loki says with a shrug of his shoulders.

Taking their positions on the battle field the each call out their Piplup's

"Piplup use water gun." Loki commands. Opening its beak Piplup sends out a ray of water to the other Piplup.

"Dodge and use peak." Gwen tells her Pokémon. Darting to the side Piplup dodges the attack and charges at Loki's Piplup with a long, white glowing beak.

"Water gun again." Loki says. Unfortunately for him his Piplup's reaction was to slow so he got a direct hit; but was able to get Gwen's Piplup back by hitting it with a full force water gun. This knock Piplup onto it's back.

"Bubble beam." Gwen says. Her Piplup jumps back up and open its mouth sending a bunch of bubbles at Loki's Piplup.

"Dodge them and use peck." Loki tells his Pokémon. Side stepping and using the move peck his Piplup is able to dodge all of the attacks. Once all the bubbles where got his Piplup runs up to Gwen's and uses peck full force.

"Water gun." Loki commands and his Piplup uses the attack for a third time.

Gwen's Pokémon faints.

"Good job Piplup." Gwen says with a sad voice and returns her Pokémon to the capsule. "I want a rematch sometime."

"No problem." Loki says recalling his own Pokémon.

"Let's get these guys healed up." Gwen says and walks into the Pokémon center.

(A/N: Sorry I was going to do all the battles but this is taking forever.)

Kitten fought Quinn. Kitten won.

James fought Miles. Miles won.

Yue fought Jason. Yue won.

"Well that was fun." Kai says when they are all done battling.

"Sure was so what should we do now?" Loki asks.

"Susan said we should probably split into groups." Gwen says.

"Why don't we split into groups of three? That way each group can have one of each starter?" Jason suggests.

"Fine by me." Yue says. She takes out her map and lays it on the ground. "I think I want to go to Dium city first and work my way back down the region." She says pointing to the top left corner of the map.

"But that's no where near Kaze. How do you plan on getting there?" Miles asks.

"I'll take the Subway." Yue says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I like that idea. Not to mention the grand festival is held in Dara city in July. By the time we work our way down the map we'll be in the area. Is it okay if I tag along with you?" James asks Yue.

"Sure thing, anyone else?" Yue asks.

"Me. I mainly want to do gym battles but I'm also interested in contest battle's and James seems to know a lot about them." Gwen says.

"Okay then sounds like we have one group planed." Yue says.

"Who wants' to stay in Kaze city and battle Susan first?" RJ asked.

"Sounds good to me I'm in." Kai says.

"Same here." Quinn replies.

"Two teams down two to go." Kai says.

"Well I would like to go to Lau city first that's my home city. It's just north of hear." Alex says and points to his city on the map.

"Yeah I want to go home soon to my Gramps has a few late birthday gifts for me. And Baja is north east of Lau so I think I'll go with you." Loki says.

"Cool." Alex says.

"I think I'll tag along with you guys." Kisa says.

"Okay, team three has been decided. Looks like you three are group four." Alex says to Kitten, Jason, and Miles.

"So which city should we go to first?" Miles asked.

"Jinsi?" Jason suggests the city was to the west of Kaze.

"Fine by me. I'm from Dara and even though going home sounds nice I want to battle Jade last or later on in my journey." Kitten replies. Dara city is to the right of Kaze.

"Sounds good to me." Jason says folding up the map and handing it back to Yue.

"Thank you." Yue says taking the map from him and putting it back in her bag.

"Alright now that the groups are decided why don't we go hang with our new team members for the rest of the day?" Gwen suggests.

"Alright." James says.

(A/N: Okay the teams are named after the four aces right now. Spade is Yue, James, and Gwen. Clover is Kitten, Jason, and Miles. Heart is Quinn, RJ, and Kai. Diamond is Alex, Kisa, and Loki. The groups don't actually have names this is just to help you guys out if you only want to read about your characters group. In some chapter's there will be a team nightmare part as well.)

_**Spade-**_

"Hey if you guys don't mind can we buy a fishing rod or get a fisherman to trade us one?" James asks.

"Let's go talk to a fisherman first. Maybe we can challenge them and get one if we win." Gwen suggests.

"Sounds good with me." Yue says and they head towards the docks.

Once they where at the docks they found a fisherman and asked if he had an old fishing pole they could have.

"Yeah I do. You kids want it?" The man asks.

"Yes please." James says.

"Do a favor for me, and I'll give it to you." The man says.

"What kind of favor?" Gwen asks.

"I'm running low on bait can you kids go get me some?" He asks digging out some money from one of his many pockets and hands them some money.

"Sure thing." James says taking the money from the man. They go to the pokémart and purchase some bait and return to the fisherman.

"Here you go sir." James says handing the man the bait and his change.

"Why thank you so much. Here you are. Sorry it's old but it'll do the trick." He says.

"Thank you." The group says and heads off.

"When will we be headed to Dium Yue?" Gwen asks.

"At the end of the week." She answers.

"Good cause I want to try and fix this thing up today and try to catch a Pokémon with it tomorrow." James says.

"Sounds good, me and Gwen can work on training while you do that." Yue says.

_**Heart-**_

"Alright so what do you guys want to do for the rest of the afternoon?" Kai asks his new team.

'_Growl…'_

"Could we go get some food first?" Quinn asks.

"Sounds like a plan to me." RJ says and they head off to a nearby restaurant. It was a fast food restaurant that specialized in burgers and fries. They where just going to get some burgers but when the cashier saw their new trainer cards she told them that trainers got a small fry with their order.

"Why don't we go explore the city a bit when we're done eating?" Quinn suggest while they wait for their food.

"Yeah this is a big city I want to look around a bit." Kai says.

"Who knows we might even run into some wild Pokémon who live in the city." RJ says.

"Good point RJ." Quinn says.

When their order number was called they took their trays and ate in silence.

When they where done eating and where outside they looked at their surroundings.

"So which way should we go?" Kai asks.

"Why don't we walk to the contest hall it's a good distance away and we'll be able to do a lot of sight seeing on the way over there." RJ suggests.

"That's cool with me." Kai says.

"I haven't seen a contest in a while." Quinn says thinking back on the last time he watched one.

"Well then let's go." Kai says and they head off towards the contest hall.

_**Clover-**_

"Why don't you to go on ahead? I have to call someone." Kitten says to her new team mates.

"Sure where you want to go Miles?" Jason asked.

"Can we go talk to Susan? You know to get some pointers?" Miles suggests.

"Fine with me, meet us at the gym when you're done okay Kitten?" Jason says.

"Sure." She answers and the two walk off. Taking her Pokégear out she dials her sister's number.

'_Ring… Ring… Ring…'_

"Hello?" A voice says from the other side of the line.

"Hey Roxan it's me Kitt. I'm in Kaze city." Kitten tells her sister.

"Sorry Kitten I would be there but when I got to Aturar and they have been holding the Water sports festival for the last couple of days and I wanted to stay and participate." Roxan explains.

"That's okay. We are headed to Jinsi next can we meet up there?" Kitten asks.

"Sure Jinsi isn't to far from Aturar. I think its like a 25 miles route separating them. Call me when you get to Jinsi and I'll head over there." Roxan tells her.

"Will do sis, have fun at the festival." Kitten tells her and hangs up the phone.

'_Better call mom and dad while I'm thinking about it.'_

Dialing her house number she starts to walk towards the gym.

"Kitt?" Her dad asks.

"Hi dad I just called to let you know I got Piplup for my starter. And I already won my first Pokémon battle." Kitten tells him.

"That's nice sweetie I'm so proud of you." Her dad tells her.

"Pass the news on to mom for me will ya?" She asks.

"Sure thing." He says.

"Alright I have to go I'll call you guys tomorrow." Kitten tells him.

"Bye sweetie, have fun." Her dad says and hangs up the phone. A few minutes later she was standing in front of the gym.

_**Diamond-**_

"Can we go to the daycare?" Kisa asks her new Pokémon buddies.

"Sure." Alex says and Loki nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah! I want to see all the cute adorable Pokémon they have." Kisa says twirling around in a circle with her hands up in the air.

"You thinking of adopting one Kisa?" Loki asks.

"That would be nice but I would rather get an egg. That way it's a surprise." She answers.

"What about you Loki?" Alex asks.

"Me… no I am more than sure gramps birthday presents for me will be Pokémon so I want to wait and see who I get before I catch any wild Pokémon or adopt any." Loki explains.

"Cool." Alex replies.

"What about you Alex?" Kisa asks.

"It would be nice but I think I want to catch all of my Pokémon." Alex answers. They walk the rest of the way in silence.

"Look at all the cute little Pokémon playing in the filed over there." Kisa says pointing to a fenced off area that was next to the day care building. Some of the Pokémon they see are Shinx, Buneary, Shellos, Oddish, Mareep, and Meowth.

"Wow, they are cute." Loki says as they walk towards the building.

"Hi Rose." Kisa says to her when they walk inside.

"Hi kids, so what ya here for?" She asks them.

"Kisa wanted to come and check out the Pokémon you have." Alex answers her.

"Yep. And OMG they are so cute." Kisa says with a bright smile.

"If you want you can adopt someone." Rose offers.

"Thanks but like I told them I would rather get an egg." Kisa tells her.

"We'll we don't normally get a lot of eggs but some kid left one here. I came in one morning and it was sitting on the welcome mat outside the door. You want it?" She asks.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Kisa asks.

"More than sure." Rose answers.

_**Nightmare-**_

"So does everyone know their assignment?" The leader of team Nightmare asks his top four agents.

There was Cobra a tall thin man with a slim muscular figure. He had black eyes and medium length dark purple hair he normally had pulled back in a low ponytail. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the word nightmare written on it in Hindi so it read 'Du svapna'.

Sarah was fairly new to the team. She had baby blue eyes, long dirty blond wavy hair. She was dressed similar to Cobra but instead of jeans she wore a long flowy black skirt.

The other girl of the team was Janet. She was also dressed in the same shirt as the other two but whore black shorts instead. She had dark brown eyes and short black hair that was pixie cut.

Kegan was the last member of the team. He was also wearing the team nightmare shirt and jeans but his where faded blue. He had light brown eyes and short white blond hair that was spiked a few inches off his head. The tips of his hair was dyed a navy blue color.

"Yes sir." The group says in perfect union.

"Good you are dis-" He starts to say but is cut off when someone barges into his office.

"Sir I have important news from Kaze city." One of his many assistants tells him.

"This better be good." He says.

"12 new trainers have started today." The assistant begins.

"Is that suppose to be important?" He asks.

"Yes. Each of these kids comes from a different city and by looking back into their family history they all some how seem to be related to one of the sacred spots." The assistant says.

"Get me files on each of those kids now." He says.

"Here you are sir." The assistant says handing him a thick paper folder. He waves his hand in a gesture telling her to leave. He skims through the files and looks back up at his top four agents.

"Slight change of plans. You are still to go after your targets but you also need to keep an eye on these children. Understand?" He says and hands the folder to Cobra.

"Yes sir." They say once again in perfect union.

"Then why are you still here? Get a move on." He says and they leave his office.

FCD: First off some of you might be getting your Pokémon a bit sooner and maybe slightly different from what you told me. If you have a problem with that let me know. The reason I want to change it a bit is because I would rather everyone start with 3 on 3 battles with the gym leaders but some of ya'll say you don't want any other Pokémon till the second or third gym battle. So what you think of the chapter? Good, bad, boring, terrible? And what do you think about team Nightmare? R&R PLEASE!

I'm going to try and update every other week on this story.

Who's that Pokémon?: (with every update I'll have a new question on it along with the previous update answer. Take a guess or not.)

What Pokémon weights 70.5 lbs., is 3 feet and 3 inches tall, and has high speed?


	15. Chapter 15

Fire Crystal Demon: The answer to last chapters question was Persian. JJun was the first person to guess and get the answer right so Miles team is first. I now have a forum for this story called Kyanta. If you have any ideas or suggestions please go to the Forum and post it there. Right now I need help with items, badges, and ribbons. Please check it out.

Enjoy!

Adventures in Kyanta

Chapter 15

Let the Journey Begin

(this takes place the following week after they received their Pokémon.)

_**Clover- **_

_Summery of last week- James let Miles use his new fishing rod to catch a Pokémon which was a Poliwag. Jason caught a Swellow and was able to beat a trainer in a Pokémon battle. For winning he was given a 150 yen. Kitten didn't catch a Pokémon but was able to win a few Pokémon battles earning a total of 400 yen. They spent some time helping Professor Taylor in her lab. Did some medicine shopping with there winnings. They also watched Susan battle several trainers to study different fighting styles._

"Good morning Kitten and Miles." Jason says as he stretches him self awake.

"Let me sleep." Kitten mumbles and buries herself under the sheets.

"You do relies today is the day we leave for Jinsi city right." Jason asked her.

"Fine." Kitten grumbles throwing him a death glare and getting out of bed.

"Morning Jason and Kitten." Miles says sleepily rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning." Kitten says to the two and goes to the bathroom to change her clothes and take a quick shower. After taking her shower she changes into a white tank top with a Skitty and an Eevee playing on it and dark blue jean shorts. She brushes her still wet hair and put's it up in a high ponytail.

When she walks out of the bathroom she sees Miles and Jay dressed in normal clothes. Jay was wearing skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and his baseball jacket. Miles was wearing a green waistcoat, a white long sleeve dress shirt, with a black tie, some black jeans and a pair of green sneakers.

"Before we leave let's get our Pokémon healed up and have some breakfast." Jason suggest and the others nod their heads in agreement. The trio grabs their stuff and head down to the Pokémon center.

"Good morning." A nurse Joy says greeting the trio as they walk into the lobby of the Pokémon center.

"Good morning. Can you heal our Pokémon for us?" Jason asks.

"Okay." Nurse Joy says with a smile and takes their Pokémon from them. "Just give me a minute."

'_Beep… Beep… Beep…'_ the machine says as it heals the Pokémon.

"Thank you." The group says taking their pokéball's back and head outside of the Pokémon center.

"I'll go get us some breakfast form a nearby store." Miles says as the group walks to the park.

"Okay me and Jason can get the Pokémon food ready while we wait for you." Kitten says setting her bag down at one of the picnic tables. Miles leaves them and goes to a nearby store. When he returns he sees that the others had waited for him before they let their Pokémon out to eat.

"I got us some bagels. And some sandwich stuff for lunch." Miles says and takes the bagels from the store bag setting it down. He then takes out the sandwich stuff and put's it in his bag.

"Poliwag, Bulbasaur." Miles says summoning his Pokémon for their capsules.

"Aquaria, Cronus, Terezi." Kitten says calling out her Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil, Chimchar, Swellow." Jason says freeing his Pokémon.

While the Pokémon eat the Pokémon food the Humans eat the bagels. When everyone was done eating they recalled their Pokémon and cleaned up before they left the park to head to Jinsi city.

They enter the gate that lead to route 13.

When they exit the gate they see that the route is split in half. To their left was a beach and to their right was a meadow.

"Wow this is beautiful!" Jason says and the other two nods their heads in agreement.

They walk and walk. As they are walking down the route they see a lot of Pokémon playing with other Pokémon. They also pass by some trainers most just said hi and hurried off to catch a Pokémon or to heal their Pokémon. Not long after one trainer passes them they come across a kid and his Gallade.

The kid was dressed up as a black belt.

(Any minor character the oc's run into will be one of the video game sprite with a random name.)

"I'm Anderson, if one of you can beat me I'll let you pass." The black belt Anderson says with a smirk on his face.

"I'll fight you." Jason says and grabs Chimchar's pokéball. "Let's do this Chimchar!" Jason yells releasing his Pokémon.

"Would one of you ladies be the ref?" Anderson asks.

Kitten shrugs her shoulders. The trio and the black belt move of the route and onto the beach side.

"This is a One on One battle. First Pokémon to faint losses." Kitten says to the trainers. "Begin."

"Gallade use teleport and slash." Anderson commands his Pokémon. His Gallade teleports behind Chimchar, with a glowing arm is about to hit him.

"Quick dodge it!" Jason commands his Pokémon who quickly jumps out of the way. "Now use Fire Spin!" Chimchar sucks in a breath of air. He then opens his mouth and fires the hot inferno to the Gallade who gets hit with the move directly.

"Ember!" Jason tells his Pokémon who opens his mouth and sends bolts of fire at Gallade.

"Furry cutter." The black belt commands. The Gallade's arms glow white and he cut's through all the fire bullets. "Get in close and use Furry cutter again."

Running to the Chimchar, who was able to get some distance between them, he starts to cut at the Pokémon with his still glowing arms.

"Use fire spin again." Jason tells his Chimchar.

After taking a few more hit's from the Gallade's Furry cutter Chimchar saw an opening and took it sending another inferno at the Psychic type Pokémon. Once again the Psychic type take a direct hit. But this time was knocked down. Noticing his Pokémon was in trouble Jason decides to make quick work of the Gallade before it could get back up on it's feet.

"Quick use Flame wheel!" Jason tells Chimchar who jumps into the air and starts to spin turning himself into a flame wheel. Letting gravity pull him back down Chimchar angles himself so he can hit Gallade.

"Teleport." Anderson commands. With a blink of an eye Gallade teleports at the last second causing Chimchar to smack into the beach sand. Quickly getting to his feet Chimchar searches for Gallade. "Furry cutter." The Gallade's trainer commands. Appearing behind Chimchar the Gallade's arms glow white once again and he starts to attack the Chimchar; who started to doge the attacks with out waiting to here his trainers command.

"Ember." Jason tells his Pokémon.

Jumping and flipping in the air Chimchar doges Gallade's attacks and get behind him firing more fire bolts at the Pokémon.

"Gallade…" The Gallade says and passes out.

"Gallade is unable to battle… Jason wins." Kitten says and holds her arm out in a gesture that points to Jason.

"Dang it… you one cause of pure luck kid." The black belt says returning his Pokémon to it's pokéball and gives Jason some money for winning the battle. Before running off to Kaze city to heal his Pokémon.

(**A/N I know there is no way a Chimchar could actually beat a Gallade, but I am a fan of probability. When I separated your characters into groups I also gave them a number, excluding ace. Jason's number was five; so in theory if I where to draw out one of the four cards that have a five on it he would win. Not only did I draw a five I just so happened to draw a five of clovers.)**

"That was awesome Chimchar you did great!" Jason says picking up his Pokémon and hugs him.

"Chim…" Chimchar complains.

"Sorry. Here I got a potion." Jason says and set's Chimchar down and begins to rummage though his bag.

"Wait. I have some Oran Berries he can eat we need to save the potions for emergencies' until we get some more." Miles says holding out a few Oran berries to Chimchar.

"Good point." Jason says closing up his bag.

"Chim!" Chimchar says taking a couple of berries from Miles and eating them up.

"Thanks Miles." Jason says and returns his Pokémon.

"So continue walking or should we take a break?" Jason asks.

"I'd like to take a break. While you and Anderson where fighting I saw some bug type Pokémon and would like to catch one." Miles says. Kitten shrugs her shoulders and sits down on the ground pulling out a book to read.

"Break it is then." Jason says

_**Spade-**_

_Summary of previous week- Gwen and Yue caught Shinx siblings who interrupted one of their training battles. James caught a Tentacool with the fishing rod. James worked on some contest moves with his new Pokémon. The trio watched some Pokémon battles but mainly contest battles. Yue fought some trainers and earned 600 yen. James was able to do some practice fighting with Gwen. Gwen also battle a couple of trainers and earned 250 yen._

"Let's go! Let's go!" Gwen yells at the top of her lungs, waking up her team mates. "Ah!" She hollers in surprise when Yue throws a pillow at her.

"DON"T DO THAT!" Yue yells at her now sitting up in the bed.

"Morning." Jason says trying to stay out of the yelling girl's way.

"Well excuse me if I'm looking forward to getting out of this city. No offense James." Gwen says.

"None taken." He replies and walks into the bathroom to get dressed.

"And you don't think I am?" Yue asks.

"Seeing as how you over slept… yes." Gwen answers.

"Look I'm sorry if I couldn't fall asleep last night; with you staying up and watching that comedy movie and laughing every two minutes!" Yue says accusingly.

"Not my problem." Gwen replies, she picks up her bag and let's her Shinx out of it's pokéball. "I'll be waiting in the lobby." She walks out of the room and heads down stairs.

"James stay in the bathroom for a few more minutes." Yue tells him and begins to change out of her pj's and into regular clothes. When she was dressed in a sky blue hoodie, a pair of black gym shorts that ended right above her knees, some black combat boots with navy shoelaces, a jade bracelet that she tucked under her right sleeve, and a large black beanie; she tells James he can come out of the bathroom.

"Where is Gwen?" James asks.

"She went to the lobby to wait." Yue tells him.

"Well I'm ready to go." James says picking up his backpack and slips his arms through the straps.

"Same here let's go." Yue says picking her bag up as well and they head down to the lobby.

"Can we go now?" Gwen asks the two when she sees them enter the lobby.

"Shinx!" Her Shinx replies sounding excited.

"Yeah let's go." Yue says and the group leaves the Pokémon center and heads of to the subway station.

The groups buy's their tickets and boards the subway train. Not long after they get on the subway train starts to move and they are on their way to Dium. It was a five hour ride.

"Wow!" Gwen says when they exit the subway station.

"Alright so where to first?" Yue asks her team mates.

"How about we go train?" James suggest.

"Yeah maybe you can help me with some contest moves." Gwen says.

"How seriously are you going to commit to contest battling?" James asks.

"Not sure it depends on how much I like it. But I do plan on at least getting into the grand festival." Gwen tells him.

"Cool." James says and the trio walks off.

They soon come across a park which they decide to practice at.

"Why don't you two practice some contest moves. I'm going off to practice on my own." Yue says to them and walks off.

"Okay." The other two say and summon one Pokémon each.

"Okay Tentacool let's go!" James says releasing his Pokémon.

"Piplup, time to have some fun." Gwen says releasing her Pokémon.

"Okay first we need to work on how our Pokémon performs a move. Then we work on taking two of their moves and combining them." James explains.

"What do you mean by performs a move?" Gwen asks.

"Basically how they use it. Some people will have a Pokémon twirl, jump, or do something to add to the move." James explains.

"Okay. Piplup use bubble beam." Gwen says and the Pokémon fires bubbles into the air.

"you see how the bubbles are floating in the air… before they pop." James says pausing when the bubbles do pop.

"Yeah." Gwen says.

"Well instead of having the bubbles pop on their own why not try to pop them with another one of Piplup's moves." James suggest.

"Like peck or brine?" Gwen guesses.

"Yeah. Those could work." James says.

"Okay while those two work on contest battling we are going to work on gym training." Yue says and releases her Pokémon from their capsules.

"Shinx!" Shinx says once free of his confines.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil replies after Shinx.

"Growl!" Growlithe says in agreement.

"Then let's get to work. Will take this one move at a time. Cyndaquil work on flame wheel. Growlithe work on extreme speed. Shinx work on spark." Yue commands her Pokémon and they immediately get to work.

After practicing extreme speed a few times Growlithe ends up next to a tree.

'_Pant, pant'_

'_Rustle'_

"Grow?" The Growlithe asks and looks up into the tree. Looking up into the tree to see a blur of black leaving a Kirlia in it's place.

"Kirlia!" The Pokémon's eye's glow red and Growlithe eyes do the same causing him to pass out.

"Growlithe!" Yue says noticing her Pokémon laying on the ground near a tree. She jogs up to the fallen Pokémon and discovers he is just asleep.

"Kirlia!" The Kirlia says drawing Yue's attention. Using the move Hypnosis the Kirlia makes Yue fall asleep. Shinx and Cyndaquil who are worried about their trainer runs over and tries to confront the Pokémon, but only get put to sleep as well.

"Good job Kirlia." A girl dressed in black said jumping down from some nearby trees.

'_No problem… the Growlithe didn't see you did he?' _The Kirlia asks using it's ability telepathy.

"A glimpse at the most." The girl says and walks off. "My charge isn't here but I'm still going to look into the target that is here. Keep an eye on the kids for me will yeah Kirlia?" The girl in black asks.

'_Of course.' _Kirlia says and boxes to her trainer before finding a new hiding space.

"It's getting late why don't we find Yue and settle down for the night?" Gwen asks. James nods his head in agreement and they walk thought the park looking for their missing team member.

"There she is. Aww… that's so cute she is taking a nap with her Pokémon!" Gwen says and let's out a fit of giggles. "Wakey Wakey!" Gwen says and nudges Yue.

"Ugh…" Yue says and starts to sit up. Which caused all of her Pokémon to awaken.

"You okay?" James asked.

"I guess so some Kirlia made us fall asleep." Yue says and stands up whipping some dirt off of her. "You guys okay?" She asks her Pokémon who nod their heads saying they where okay. "That good." Yue says and smiles at her Pokémon before returning them to their capsules.

_**Heart-**_

_Summery of last week- RJ caught a Pidgey in a wild Pokémon battle. Quinn caught a Larvitar that was stalking his team since he had become a trainer. Kai caught a Gibble that had stumbled into the team's hiding place. The team found a secluded cave at the edge of the city that opened up near the beach. They where able to battle a lot of trainers and had a good bit of money. They had agreed that it would go towards medicine and food and what ever was left would be split between the three. _

"All right our week is up and we can battle gym leader Susan now!" Kai exclaims his voice echoing slightly in the cave.

"If you guys don't mind can we train some more? We only had our Pokémon for a few days and even though we have been working with them like crazy we are still not at Susan's level." Quinn says.

"True. I was thinking about that myself. So far we have been battling week trainers and ourselves, and a few pesky Pokémon who sometimes get the better of us, we defiantly need some more training." RJ says in agreement.

"Yeah you guys are right I guess I was getting ahead of myself…" Kai says.

"No problem we all get excited." RJ says.

"So where should we go?" Quinn asks.

"How about the dark forest?" Kai suggests.

"Yeah it's not in the city but it's close enough so if we do get in trouble we can make a get away. Or maybe we can explore this cave. There is suppose to be a lake around here somewhere that is supposedly guarded by strong Pokémon." RJ says.

"Well we are already her so why not explore the cave?" Kai says getting up to his feet.

"Sounds good. Pidgey!" RJ says summoning her Pokémon. "Here I want you to fly ahead of us a bit and carry this." RJ tells her Pokémon handing him a battery operated lantern.

"Pidg!" The Pidgey answers and flies ahead of the group a bit as they take flash lights out of their bags and turn them on.

"Piplup!" Quinn says.

"Come on out, Gibble." Kai says.

There Pokémon appear and they walk beside them as they explore the cave.

"Geodude!" A bunch of Geodude's say as they float past the team and into of of the many branching tunnels.

"This might get tricky. Anyone got some rope?" Kai asks and the group stops for a minute.

"Yeah I got an escape rope we can use later if we get lost." Quinn says.

"That will work. Be carful and don't lose it." Kai says and they pick a tunnel at random to follow.

As they walk through the cave a few Pokémon try to attack them but the trio was able to defend themselves and knock the attacking Pokémon out. Kai decided to catch a Swinub that tried to attack them.

"Yes I got my third Pokémon!" Kai yells causing a bunch of Zubat to go crazy, flying off in different directions, which caused the kids to scream and duck.

"Keep your voice down!" RJ whispered in an angered tone.

"Sorry." Kai says whispering back at her.

"You okay Pidgey?" RJ asks her Pokémon who was still shocked from the Zubat mishap.

"Pid…" Pidgey says with a small sweat drop on it's forehead.

"Okay so where is this cave suppose to be at RJ?" Kai asks after a few more minutes of walking.

"I don't know… down there?" RJ says and points to a stair case made from rocks.

"It's a possibility." Quinn says and they walk up to it.

"What do you guys think? Go down or stay up here?" Quinn asks.

"Well we did say we wanted to explore so why don't we go down?" Kai asks and heads down the stairs followed by RJ and then Quinn.

"I have a bad felling about this." Quinn said when they reach the bottom of the cave.

"Why?" Kai asked before stopping in his tracks.

"Rawr!" an unknown Pokémon says and approaches them. Soon the group is surrounded by the Pokémon.

"What are Weavile doing this far down south?" RJ asks Shock in her voice.

"Weavile!" the group leader says and walks up to the trio and hold's out his hand as if expecting something.

"What?" Kai asks.

"Vile?" The Weavile asks and cocks his head to the side.

"We don't have anything." Kai says to the Pokémon.

"Weavile!" The Weavile says and the group of Weavile's gets ready to attack.

"Whoa, wait a second and we will go back up the stairs!" Quinn says pointing to the stair case behind them.

Motioning to his followers the head Weavile tells the other Pokémon to get out of the kids way, who quickly retreat up the stairs.

"Dang that was weird no more down stairs." Kai says when the where back at the top of the stair case.

"Quinn if you don't mind can we use your escape rope and get our of here?" RJ asks taking the lamp from Pidgey and returning her Pokémon to it's pokéball.

"Yeah." Quinn says retrieving his Pokémon as well.

Kai also calls back his Pokémon and they use the escape rope to be teleported to the entrance of the cave.

Outside of the cave they see that the sun is already beginning to set.

"Wow that little adventure of ours sure did take a while." Kai comments.

"I'm still trying to figure out why those Weavile are down their. Why would Pokémon that that love the snow be so close to a beach?" RJ asks her companions.

"Migration?" Kai asks.

RJ and Quinn both glare at him as if to say _'not a good time to joke around.'_

"Why don't we go talk to Professor Taylor? She might know something.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's ask her tomorrow." RJ says and they head off to the Pokémon center for the night.

Unknown to the team a mysterious ghost Pokémon was watching them.

"Mis…" the ghost type Pokémon says as it watches the kids walk away.

_**Diamond-**_

_Summary of last week- Kisa decided to get the egg from Rose. She caught a wild Starly. Loki was able to battle a lot of trainers and even though he had one Pokémon he was able to beat anyone who challenged him. Alex and Kisa had a lot of practice battles but would sometimes battle Loki or a trainer. They spent a lot of time at the daycare helping Rose out as volunteers. They watched some Pokémon contest Kisa seemed to be getting interested in it as they watched performances._

"Bye Rose!" The group says to her as they turn around to leave Kaze city. The Daycare wasn't close to the route 17 gate but the group wanted to stop by and tell their favorite Kaze city resident goodbye before leaving. They walk in silence to the gate that leads to route 17. Once thought the gate they begin to chit chat a bit.

"So Alex about how far away is Lau?" Loki asks.

"Not sure maybe 15 miles?" Alex guesses.

"Which means we are probably going to have to camp out tonight." Loki says.

"More then likely. You guys are okay with that right?" Alex asks.

"Yeah I've always wanted to go camping but my mom would always come up with an excuse not to." Kisa says.

"Camping out is fine with me as long as it doesn't rain." Loki says.

"Yeah that would suck." Alex says an agreement.

Route 17 was mainly a forest path so the group saw a lot of bug and grass type Pokémon. They saw some Ponyta, Scyther's, Furret, Sunflora, Seedot's, Tropius, Mothim, and Buneary. Most of the Pokémon kept their distance from the humans but a few would come up and try to play with them. But as soon as they would take out a pokéball they would flee.

Before long sunset is upon the team so they find a nearby clearing in the woods to make camp at. They built a fire and fixed themselves some dinner.

"So do you know who the Elite four member's are?" Loki asks Alex.

"Um… not really I just wanted to beat the gym leaders I didn't care about the elite four. But I do know Mark Lau's gym leader isn't a member of the elite four. Even before the Pokémon league mishap." Alex explains.

"Good to know. I don't want my first gym battle to be against a person who was previously a member of the elite four." Loki says.

"Same here. Who do you think will hatch from the egg." Kisa asks for the thousandth time since she got it. The egg was a yellowish tan color and seemed to have a brick house pattern to it; you know how the bricks are layered and all.

"I'm not sure but with the coloring it might be a ground type." Loki says. Repeating the same think he has told her every time she asks that question.

They continued with small talk until they where to tired to stay awake. They took out their sleeping bags and went to sleep. Around four o' clock in the morning a presence causes them to all wake up and look around.

"Do you guys feel it to?" Kisa asks shrinking into her sleeping bag the presence making her feel scared.

"Yeah." Loki says getting up to a sitting position.

"There." Alex says and point's to a shadowy figure in the woods.

Getting out of his sleeping bag Alex summons his Cyndaquil.

"Alright buddy if that's what I think it is we need to catch it. Swift!" Alex says to his Pokémon a complies to his master's wishes. Opening his mouth Cyndaquil releases a ton of golden stars.

"Absol!" The shadowy figure says dogeing and slashing though the stars.

"Flame thrower."

Re opening it mouth Cyndaquil sends a ray of flames at the Pokémon who take the attack head on due to the fact it was still dodging stars.

"Ab!" The Pokémon cries as it is propelled into a tree from the hit.

"And Pokéball!" Alex says and throws a pokéball at the Pokémon.

'_Twitch… twitch… twitch…'_

The light stops blinking and Alex know he has caught his Pokémon.

Walking over to the tree Alex picks up the pokéball and releases the Pokémon for his team mates to see.

"You caught an Absol?" Loki asks in disbelief.

"Aren't those things supposed to bring bad luck?" Kisa asks.

"Yeah for most people but in my family if you catch an Absol not long after you begin your journey you will get good luck." Alex explains returning his Pokémon to their capsules.

"Why would your family think that?" Loki asks.

"One of my great grandfathers was rescued by an Absol and later on in his life he died to protect the Pokémon. Even though they both died that day it is said that their bond will pass down to the youngest trainer and his/her Absol. There is some other stuff but that's the majority of it." Alex says getting back into his sleeping bag. "Wake me up in a few hours please."

Alex quickly falls asleep. It took Loki and Kisa a while because they couldn't stop thinking about how the Pokémon of disaster was now a member of their group.

FCD: okay the last two part weren't quite 1,000 words long but they are close enough. R&R PLEASE! And check out my forum. Anyone and everyone is welcome.

Who's that Pokemon?

I am 45.2 pounds and I have amazing defense points.


End file.
